Break Away
by MizzMarie729
Summary: A orphan girl loses her lover and the fellowship get stuck with her. Will they be the hero that will bring she needs to help her be who she can be. Or will she bring them down and everything they worked for? Oldest story CONSTRUCTIVE nice crit. please
1. chapter 1

Hi every one, This is a small story I am placing so that I can get a story out there. To warn you, the spelling and grammar might be a little bad. But hey I am going to try, I hope you enjoy, and hang in there. Here is the thing, I usually make Mary sues on accident so in this I am trying to make her less of a Mary sue. 

Break away…

Sestina walked down the road in her cotton, torn dress. She hurried to a water well; and gathered some of the water in a old brown bucket. As she went to pull the bucket up; she accidentally dropped it back down. She gasped as she went for the rope. It was to late, she herd the loud noises coming from the darkened well. She slowly pulled it up hoping that it was still in one piece. She looked at it hopefully to notice there was a long crack on the side. The water was spilling out very fast. " Oh no, this is are only bucket. I'm sure in for a whooping now," she thought to herself with an expression of horror stuck to her dirty face.

She slowly put her hand on the large crack. She then ran back to the orphanage. She was scared; but knew that the sooner she got back the quicker her punishment would be over with. She stopped as she reached the great big doors of the home she was sent to live in. Her parents were to poor to take care of her and so they dropped her off here. She took a deep breath and thought of how she would break the news of the broken bucket. As she entered through the doors, she saw the head lady look at her then to the bucket.

" Care to explain Sestina?" The older lady said tapping her arm as she walked to the frightened girl. " It was, it was a accident. I accidentally dropped it. I, I… please," she tried hard to not cry but felt her frightened eyes prickled with a painful sensation. " You clumsy fool. How will we get water!" The head lady threw her head high and glared down evilly. " I am truly sorry milady." She said as a tear fell on her puffed out cheeks. " You should be! Are you crying? You know the rule on crying," She growled at the saddened girl. " I know, I am sorry." she said wiping it away. "You seem to be sorry a lot you clumsy girl. I will make you wish to never be sorry, or do anything to be sorry about again," with those words she grabbed Sestina's hand. She pulled Sestina all the way down the corridors of the orphanage.

She stopped at a door and knocked on it. A man with dark brown hair walked out. " Yes milady," he said wiping his eyes; he had just woken up. He looked as if he was around the age of twenty. Sestina had a look of fear in her eyes. The head mistress would always punish her severely; but this time the mistress was raging with anger. " Hello Darien, this one is to be whipped." She said throwing the girl to the floor.

"Yes Trichina." He nodded lifting the struggling girl to her bare feet.

Trichina gave the girl a hard whack as she left the crying girl behind. Sestina had never been whipped before. Her friend Marion had and told her of how terribly bad it hurt . She now wished Marion was here with her. " Move." he said pushing her in the room. " Please I beg you." she cried she tried to stop him from pushing her.

" Do you think I like my job? Hmm…. Do you think I like to hurt others I don't even know? Well I don't, but its my job. They all have begged for me to not whip them, what makes your pleading different from all the others I have whipped? Not much different," he said as he walked to get something to eat before he whipped her. She ran to a corner to hide; but he knew she would do that. He quickly ate then turned to the girl sobbing in the corner. " The quicker we start the quicker we end," he said standing in front of her.

" Please, this isn't fair," she cried into her hands. " How isn't it fair? You did something wrong and now your being punished for it. It sounds pretty fair to me," he said pulling his equipment out. " I'm being punished for saying 'I'm sorry' practically!" she yelled angry and frightened at the tone of her voice; and what he might say to the tone she used on him.

" It must have been more then that!" he said using the same tone she used on him. She just gave a nervous cry then began to speak. " I cracked the bucket on accident," she cried putting her head down on her knees nervously. " You must be lying because the mistress wouldn't be that cruel for something that bad. Tell me what exactly happened," he said stopping what he was doing and walking to her.

She told him every thing that had happened, and on how the mistress acted on her saying sorry. He looked at her interested at what she was saying, and on how there mistress acted. " Yeah your right, well I suppose." he said standing up. " Who are you and how long have you been here?" He asked as he sat to think. She didn't answer but looked at the whip and the whipping area nervously. " Speak!" he said looking from the ground to her aggressively. " What exactly would you like to know?" She said just as aggressively only in a nicer tone.

" Tell me about your self. Your age, name, and history. About when you came here and why. I will make my decision on how many whippings or if I'll even whip you at the end." he placed his hand to his head and waited for her reply patiently. She looked at him for a second with fear in her blue eyes. He noticed and looked down for a second. She looked around at the surroundings she was in. It had very little light and had selves of books. " I, I, my name is, umm… my name is." she stuttered nervously not knowing what to say or start with. " It is ok girl, I wont yet harm you," He said trying to help her speak. " Oh yes, you made me feel so much better," she said sarcastically. " Good," he said not getting her sarcasm.

"My name is Sestina, I'm sixteen and I am elvish. My parents dropped me off here when I was two and I lived here ever since. I cant remember them but I am told my father was Elven and my mom was from man kind. They say I look like my mother, and I have my fathers eyes and ears, that I act more like my father," She said sadly. " Do you have an idea of what your mom looks like in your head?" He asked her; he could see the pain and how frightened she was in her eyes and he felt bad about it. " No," she said trying to keep her over whelming emotions bottled inside.

" I have an idea. She has brown curly hair that hangs to her back, maybe some other color of eyes then blue? Maybe with tan skin since your kind of in-between and elf's have pail skin. Your dad is strong and he likes to speak up," He said trying to make her feel better. " You only say that because I have brown curly hair to my back. And I have blue eyes." she said sadly.

" Yeah maybe that's why. But your not smiling? It was suppose to make you smile," he said looking frustrated. " I don't usually smile when I'm going to be punished. And just because some of the staff say that I look like my mom and have my dads eyes and ears that I really do." She said looking down and bringing her face to her knees again. " I'm not going to punish you, I can tell you have been through a lot. But I don't know how to get it past Trichina. Ill have to ask her to give you to me as a worker or a prisoner or slave, or something. Maybe ill just ask if you can be put into a dungeon." he said not sure on what to say to the brown haired girl.

He found her interesting in a way. She had a fire in her that he noticed. No one ever since he started this job ever yelled him or even back at him. She wasn't the most beautiful of girls he ever saw, but she wasn't ugly. She thought differently of him. To her he was a rude and aggressive man, who had no morals. She thought of him as attractive but extremely barbaric and scary. The only thing she liked about him at the moment was the fact he wasn't going to punish her.

" Thank you," she said letting the breath she held in out. " No problem, you should wait here while I go talk to Trichina," he said walking to her. " Ok," she said not sure whether to run or what to do. Maybe if she stayed Trichina would say no and he would change his mind, or maybe she would agree and he would either be nicer then Trichina or maybe he would be meaner to her then Trichina was. " I can trust you to stay here right?" He asked accusingly. " I don't know." She said honestly. " Stay here for your safety, should I tie you up?" He asked her. She looked at him like why are you asking me. " No, If I leave I leave," she said angrily. " Actually I now decide, I'm trying to protect you so I am sorry for this," he said grabbing her. " Let me go you big bully!!!" She started to scream as he grabbed her.

" Stop struggling." he said throwing her over his shoulder. " Don't touch me! I don't know you! LET GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as loud as possible. " Don't argue with me, I'm trying to help!" he yelled getting frustrated with her. She hit him then tried to run for the door. He grabbed her then just dragged her to a closet." Here is a warning, never hit me!" he yelled slamming the closet door and locking it so only him or some one from the out side could open it. He then left the room.

She sobbed to her self and asked why it was that she was doomed with this fate. Yes she was a clumsy person, but she didn't deserve to go through this. She was a nice girl, a quiet, shy girl. She thought to herself that she didn't deserve this but she didn't deserve much. She was very sad and missed her friend at the moment. She then herd something and placed her ear to the door.

" Yes, you can keep the girl, she isn't worth much," she recognized the voice of the woman speaking. " I know milady, but I need some help with stuff so thank you," he said politely. " Well this is to be whipped as well," she said throwing some one down. Sestina was a nosey girl in a way, she was a very curious one, yet she was young and most younglings were curious. She then herd the person sniffle and ask them not to whip her. The person in there was a girl.

---------------------------------------------------

Hey every one I know this doesn't have anything to do with the lord of the rings yet, but don't worry each fellowship member will make there appearance in this story. At this moment I have no idea were the story is going. I just thought about writing a story and sat there and just started writing so I'm not sure how good it is. I hope you thought it was ok any ways. I am just trying to this girl into the story. I feel so bad on how I made her so clumsy, lol. That's ok though, she is nice I suppose which counts. She is pretty plain though, but I might change that later. Well if any one has any ideas on anything on a character or some ideas on the story or on what I need to work on then please your more then welcome, and it would be appreciated. Thank you and have a nice day.

gives a little wink ;-)

-love4horses- could open it


	2. chapter 2

I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and if any of you have questions about anything; you can email me at . Thank you all.

Chapter 2 of Break away…

Sestina gasped at the sound of the girls pleadings. She sat there in the closet on her knees; with her ear to the door. She was so scared for the poor girl that would receive the whippings that Sestina was suppose to be getting. She herd the other door open and shut.

" Lets get this over with," he said grabbing the crying girl. " Please, please don't hurt me. Not again," the girl begged him. " You seem to be in here regularly," he said lifting her. Sestina started to pound on the door. He looked at the closet door now remembering Sestina. He then threw the girl down and told her to stay there. He opened the door and lifted her up. " You ok?" he asked her. " This is for putting me in here!" she smacked his arm really hard.

He gave a look of shock. No one had hit him like that before and still held an angry face. She then looked to the girl on the floor. The streaming blond hair looked familiar to her. " Marion?" she asked. The girl looked from the floor to the question. " It is you," she said recognizing the green eyes behind the downpour of tears.

" Sestina?" Marion asked with her eyes filled with fear. " Yeah its me," she said running to her side and lifting her. " You know her?" Darien asked her with a surprised look. Marion was very pretty with her flowing blond hair and emerald eyes. This was her third time being whipped. She was a very weak person. He knew that she was very arrogant in some ways. She wasn't anything like Sestina who was very insecure about herself and very strong at the same time. He found the two different and couldn't see them being friends.

" Yeah she is my best friend. Please, please don't whip her," she said looking at Darien sadly. " I have too. I mean Trichina will know if I didn't and I don't need her thinking I have gone soft," he said looking at her not sure how to feel. " You cant, please you just cant hurt her, I wont let you," she said huddling over Marion. " Fine but she needs to go back and she needs to act like she is in pain," he said turning around and hitting his head with his palm.

" Thank you, thank you so much," Marion said in shock. " May I speak with my friend alone." she knew that he was now her master since she was his slave or worker or what ever he preferred; she needed to ask him before she did anything. " Go ahead, I'm going to go wash up any ways," he then walked to the bathroom.

" I'm going to run away, you need to come with me," she said in a fast loud whisper. " But why? What if we are caught? And what about the punishing man?" She asked rather scared. " Forget him, you need to meet me tonight out side in the stables. We cant live here any more. I cant and I cant leave you here, so please crawl out the window tonight. If I don't make it out tonight go to the next town to the east," she said as fast as she could as she held her friends arm. " Do the same for me if I don't come," she said running out the door and pretending that she was in pain.

" I still cant believe your friends," he said walking behind her. She jumped at the sudden presence of Darien. " Did I scare you?" he asked walking closer to her with a laugh. " No you didn't, you just caught me off guard," she said walking away from him. He sighed then turned around. She took a quick peak over her shoulder to notice him topless. She quickly looked away from his tan muscular frame. " What would you like for me to do first? Clean? Cook?" She asked annoyed of him already.

She found him to conceited, he knew he was good looking; but she also thought of him as to rough. He had hurt people for a living which was wrong in her mind. She believed in peace and making people happy. But she was a naive person about life, about how people really were. She smiled at the thought that she wouldn't have to see him again after this.

" Nothing, I wish for you to do nothing," he said pouring him self a glass of wine. " Why do you do this? Hmm?" she asked turning to him. " Do what?" he said confused of her question. " Hurt people. Why do you choose this way? Why are you so different?" she asked in a disgusted way. He put the cup of wine to his lips took a sip then pulled it away. " Because… Because that's what I have to do. Just like you have time to be too smart for your own good," he said toying with her.

He liked messing around with her. He liked how she was easily ticked off. He found this amusing. " I'm smart for my own good. I have to be. So I can survive against people like you and Trichina," she huffed angrily at what he said. " Never put me and Trichina in the same category! I am nothing like her. I only work for her, as you do," he said slamming the cup down. Sestina quickly jumped and shivered but stood her ground. " I don't work for her!" she yelled angrily. " Yes you have! You started the day you came here!" he yelled with the same aggressive tone she gave him. " Have not!" she yelled angrily.

He noticed how childish she was. He didn't mind it though since he was only four years older then her. He could see the steam radiate off of her. He thought she looked cute like that. She just turned around and crossed her arms.

" Don't fool your self. In a way you have worked for her. You worked so you have a roof over your head as do I. You work for food, and so that at night you don't have to shiver out in the cold," he said calming down. " Don't tell me what I do! You are more of an idiot then I thought! Having a roof over your head is the same as working so you don't have to shiver in the night! Duh!" she yelled angrily as she flipped her dark brown hair and sat down not looking into his more then angry eyes.

" I went through a lot to protect you! And this is how you repay me! Yelling at me and calling me a idiot! Be more wiser Sestina because I know you are more wiser then you are acting right now," he said standing up. " Are you threatening me!?!?" she turned to look at him with hatred in her eyes. " No I'm giving you advice!" he said walking towards her.

She was now very shaky, she was afraid of what he might do to her. She had yelled at him and he was angry, he was taller and stronger then her; she was afraid of what his power could do to her. He stopped in front of her and lifted her to her feet. She was so scared that he might whip her for her dis respect to her master.

" I'm not going to hurt you," he said holding the struggling girl. She was pretty strong for some one of her size. She looked like she was not very well fed and she was about 5'5" a regular size for a girl like her. She just pulled away from him and looked away from his gaze. He sighed again knowing she was going to be tougher then she looked.

" Just leave me alone and tell me what to do," she wanted to cry. She would have been better off back up stairs with every one else. " I want you to eat, that's what I want," he said handing her a plate full of all kinds of food. She looked at it but she was so angry she didn't want to eat. She knew she might need it so she took a apple. She ate it slowly and sat there still angry. He watched her the whole time hoping for even a quick glance. She wouldn't even bring her eyes to any thing in his direction.

" Why don't you like me?" he asked with a nice tone. She was the hardest he ever worked to make some one happy. He wanted her to like him even as just a friend. " I don't know," she said not sure how to answer it. She really didn't have a reason to not like him. He showed her nothing but kindness and all she did was reject him. She started to feel bad for what she had said. For if it wasn't for him she would be crying in her bed and wincing in pain; instead of being here while he watched over her protectively.

You light her cigarette, your feeling pretty good, you think you got a shot, most girls you probably would. This is that kind of place but she isn't that kind of girl. Your reading it all wrong, let me tell you about her…

__

(chorus:

she only smokes when she drinks, she only drinks now and then, and now and then when she is tired of being let down by men, you can give her a light but its not what you think… every one knows she only drinks alone and she only smokes when she drinks. )

Did you ask her to dance? let me guess she told you no, got to take her some were quiet, and see how far that goes, oh don't take it all that hard when she smiles and turns you down, for a complicated girl she aint that hard to figure out.

(chorus) repeat ones

He knew what she was feeling right now and walked over to her. She didn't notice it but he lifted her up from the floor and gave her a chair. " I'm going to go for a second," he said putting some of her hair behind her ear. She looked up into his green eyes and then looked away and backed off. " Why?" she asked looking uncomfortably at the floor. " Because I need to go get something. All I ask is that you make the bed that's it," he said still looking down at her. He was about 6'2" and taller then her by far. She looked up to him and gulp then walked away angry with him that he put her on the spot like that. He sighed getting tired of the fact he could never win with her. For the first time he didn't win a argument.

She was sweeping the extremely dusty floor now. She couldn't stand how dirty it made her dress when she sat on the floor. She was humming a little as she swept to the rhythm. He snuck in quietly and put his arms around her then kissed her. She just gasped then pushed him off her.

" What the hell!?!?" she yelled as she slapped him. " I'm sorry," he said really feeling sorry as he rubbed his cheek. " You should be! How dare you," she said furiously. " I like you jeesh sorry," he said still rubbing were she slapped him. " No you don't, may I be excused," said heatedly. " No were going to talk," he said trying not to pressure her.

It didn't help much since she was very stressed. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her pacing. " If you want to talk lets talk but don't touch me," she walked away from his strong grip. " Why cant I touch you?" he asked bluntly. " Because, just because I am your slave, doesn't mean I will let you touch me. I don't know who would let you touch them," she said feeling bad about her rude comment to him.

" I know people who would gladly take your place," he said bluntly once more. She just turned and looked at him. She looked at his features; he was indeed a hansom man. He was tall and well built, with light sandy brown hair and green eyes. If it wasn't for the way he acted, and in stead if he would have been prince charming and swept her off her feet; he would have been her dream guy.

" I know your afraid of me," he said walking behind her. " I'm not afraid of you," she said softly hoping he would go away. " Then what are you afraid of?" he asked her coming from behind and trying to grab her.

Ok here is the latest chapter. I have school so I don't know how often I can update. But I hope you liked it. In the next chapter she will meet some one from the fellowship ( When she runs away). Lol I hope this was better then the last stories ( Grammar wise).


	3. chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 of Break away…_**

" I don't know, I'm afraid of, well, why do you want to know!" Sestina asked yelling angrily, but really she was confused. " You are scared! Look at you, your shaking!" he yelled in frustration. " Don't yell at me!" she yelled back at him. " Well don't yell at me!" he yelled back getting really flustered. " Your unreasonable!" Sestina turned and crossed her arms. " Oh please, I'm unreasonable. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance to love you," he said walking up to her more. " Get away from me," she said walking off again after she pushed him.

She just kept pacing, she liked him, but he wasn't what she wanted, she wanted out of this place and he would just hold her up. She had also never known any guy to like her, she may have had a good body, but she wasn't that great looking. But she didn't care, she was sweet and kind, and that's all she cared about, being judged for who she was. He wanted her, he didn't know why, he had girls who wanted him all the time; he didn't understand why she didn't. He knew she didn't want him, but did she? He had not a clue; but he wouldn't give up yet.

" Please, tell me what your scared of?" he asked grabbing her arm so she could no longer escape the truth. " I don't know, you, this place, not being secure here, I don't want to be here." she said trying to keep her tears in; but she failed for they left streak marks down her creamy skin. He thought to himself.

" Should I wipe her tears away? Or should I let them fall? why do I even care? I don't know. I say wipe them," he then grabbed her wet face and used his thumb to wipe them away. She let him touch her this time, she was to stressed to do anything; including argue. She just cried not knowing what else to do. So he pulled her into his arms.

She wasn't use to being comforted while she was upset so she enjoyed it. He put his face in her in her long curly brown hair. She sniffled a little then just gripped tighter because she was afraid of what could happen in the future. " Listen your going to be ok, your safe here with me," he reassured her. " My friend, I fear for her, and what if the mistress changes her mind?" she said looking up at him quizzically. " She wont she gave you to me," he said not knowing how she would react. " Gave me to you! I am not some one to be given as a gift!" she yelled pulling out of his strong arms and stomped away.

" I didn't mean it like that. And since your under her care she can do what ever she wanted with you. But now I have you, but not in that way. I wont make you do what you don't want, and I wont hurt you like she would. Please don't be mad," he said holding his cool. She then stood over in a corner crying slightly, she didn't understand why she had to live like this. He walked over to her slowly. When he reached her he sighed. She looked at him then away.

" Am I boring you? Hmm? Are you going to sell me back to her or to some one else as soon as your bored? Hmm?" she was trying to cover up her sadness. " Never," he said spinning her around and kissing her. This time she kissed him back a little. He could taste her tears, and he felt bad for it. " I don't know how to kiss," she said backing away. Her eyes were full of fear, this was the one thing she had avoided for a long time.

" Its ok, there is nothing to it," he said walking to her again. She closed her eyes in fear; but before she knew it she was swept away, and she forgot her problems. He kissed her sweetly and he was careful to not make her feel ashamed or like she was doing something wrong. She couldn't help wonder what she was doing. She had never EVER kissed a guy. She found her self falling for him.

" I'm so in love with you," he said while he went to breath. She smiled then pulled away. " do you really?" she asked looking into his eyes. " Yes, yes I do. I need you, I want you, I have to have you." he said as he grabbed her and pulled her close to his magnificent body. She just let him hold her as she wondered why some one like him wanted her.

" I need to go to town, I need to go get food from the market," he said holding her hand to his lips. " Ill go, that's my job," she said grabbing something for him to write down the stuff he needed ( Lets say they could write) he told her what he needed then she left.

she was so interested in these places. She had never gone to the market place. She had a huge smile on her face. She turned her head here and there, to suck in the views of the market place and people in it. She skipped happily, she was in fact still a child. She was only 16, so she was entitled to that behavior, since she was deprived of it as a child.

" Sestina!" Marion yelled running up to her. " I said to go to the next town and wait," she said dropping the sack then hugging her blond beauty of a friend. " Oh well yeah ( she giggles a little then flips her hair) I'm sorry, I thought I should wait for you here, and I thought that, well I thought that guy over there is cute," she pointed then waved as she gave him a wink. Sestina rolled her eyes then grabbed the sack and retrieved the items from the list. She paid the older man with a gray beard then walked past her friend.

" Sestina? Were are you going? I thought we are going to leave?" she asked looking quizzical. " I have to drop this off to my master," she gave a slight grin when she thought of Darien. " What is with that little smirk of yours? Your coming, I cant go alone," she cried. Sestina was never good at saying no to her friends. " Fine tonight, you need to meet me out side the door. Ill be ready once Darien goes to sleep, she felt bad about leaving her love behind.

She ran back to the large building. There in the front room stood there head mistress in her velvet black dress hooded over her head, with her cold eyes fixated on sestina. Trichinas long, thin, black hair was pulled to the side. " Sestina? What are you doing out so late?" she asked with a voice of thousand ice needles. It was cold and deep.

" Well Mam, I'm doing some stuff for my master," she said with a little bounce. " Your master?" she said angrily, her voice becoming harsher. " yeah, you gave me to that guy, Darien." Sestina said knowing it was making Trichina mad. " You are still under my house, under my roof, so I am your master as well," she said lifting her hand at Sestina. Sestina backed away from the horrible lady.

" You will be punished for your arrogance, Lacunae!" she yelled for her oldest daughter who had always had a grudge on how skinny sestina was. This girl was big, she was about 200 pounds at least, and she was very mean. so naturally she didn't like Sestina. " Yes Momma," she said with a piece of chicken in her hand. " You may punish Sestina for me," she said waving for her. " Really momma! Yes! Hang on, ill get some people who will want to help," she jumped and made the ground shake a little as she ran out side.

Sestina was scared. Why didn't Darien come out of his dungeon looking room more often, why couldn't he help? She gasped as some guys grabbed her and lifted her. " I wonder whippings? Or beatings? Hmmm, maybe both. Which is more painful?" she said to a tall man who was kind of scrawny with sandy brown hair. He just shrugged then proceeded to drag sestina who wouldn't move. " Darien! Help me! Please! HELP! DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and screamed.

" Oh yeah I need to get back to the orphanage," she thought to herself as she walked towards there. She planned on sneaking through there. " Hello, were looking for the orphanage here, we need some help." a man with black hair to his shoulders walked up to Marion. Her emerald eyes were fixated on him.

" Hi, yeah I'm going there, my name is Marion," she said with out blinking once. " My name is Aragorn, this is Legolas, and this is Gimli." he pointed to each person he named. " nice to meet you." they all agreed. Then she showed them the way to the orphanage.

Sestina was throwing her self the opposite way hoping that she could fight them off. "Sestina!" Darien yelled running with some girls that had gotten him. She noticed her brief friends Talnia and Shablya. " Darien!" she yelled dropping all her wait so the guys couldn't move her. He then hit the first guy he could reach. While he was fighting the guys, Sestina laid on the floor then tried to get up.

Then a pair of large hands picked her up and threw her. She gave a quick whimper and wince of pain when she hit the wall. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run. She wasn't quick enough she was flung out side. " Sestina!" Marion screeched as Sestina fell off the balcony and was just hanging there. Sestina looked down and then up to the pair of hands that picked her up and tossed her off. She didn't fall far down she landed in a tree then fell from there. Darien ran out side to the balcony and grabbed Trichinas daughter and threw her over which did kill her from the wait and gravity.

Marion ran to sestina along with the guys she was with. They looked worried at what had happened. That was a large fall for some one so small. Darien ran from the balcony, but before he left he threw a warning glare at Trichina. He grabbed the hurt girl and placed her in his own arms. He then nodded to the guys and Marion to come along. When he reached in there he placed her on his bed. She looked up at him passionately. He gave her a kiss and then went to one of the guys. Marion was too busy talking to Aragorn and Gimli about them leaving with them.

Hi my name is Legolas," he said nodding nicely to him. " I am Darien, they cant stay here, Trichina will do anything to get me back for killing her daughter, most likely torture Sestina in front of me; which is much more painful then what I am about to ask. I cant keep her here with me any more. I need you to take her please. I need you to promise me to protect her NO matter what," he gave a please look along with sadness. " Yes, it would be an honor, it must be hard to let some one go like this. I'll help because I feel it is the right thing to do," Legolas said feeling compassion for what this man was doing for a orphan girl.

Thank you, I love her, I will keep them from stopping there leave." he said giving a special look that was rare for him. " I will protect her with my life, for that is what is right," Legolas Knew that this man was going to risk his life no matter what to see these girls off safe, so the least he could do is protect the girls.

" Thank you so much, it means a whole bunch to me," he said looking at the sleeping girl. All she had was a broken arm and a couple of scrapes and bruises. He walked to her and sat down next to her and sighed. " I don't want to go," she knew he was going to send her away. " You have to," he said not looking at her watery eyes. " Ill make it some day out of this life they call nothing." she said to him with her eyes pounding from so much crying. " What does that mean?" he asked her. " It means I don't care, no one understands me. They say I don't have a family so I am a loser, I have you ill make it some day with you. Ill stumble but you'll catch me right?" she said not making since. He nodded.

Should we leave you two alone?" Gimli asked with a little smile. " Yeah," Darien said looking to them sadly. When the others left he gave her a kiss. She then kissed him back. He looked at her, then got up. She watched him walk to a corner of the room. " I thought I would never give this to any one, but I love you so I'm giving it to you," he said giving her a beautiful ring. It had a little heart shaped thing on it. She smiled then hugged him. " Please I don't care what happens, don't make me go." she cried really hard. He just sat there and held her.

"Plllleeeaaaaaaaaasssssseeee," she stretched out in her tears. " Shhh, don't worry, we will see each other some day, but no matter what happens to me, no matter what, you need to move on with your life. I most likely wont be alive, so you need to not wait, unless you know I'm still alive." he said holding her. She nodded but didn't want to. They kissed for a few seconds then the others came in. " We should leave," Legolas felt bad taking her with them when Darien wanted her with him; and Sestina didn't want to leave Darien.

Ok," Darien then picked up his love and took her out side. He didn't want to hurry since they would be caught any ways. Legolas grabbed his chocolate brown horse and brought him to were Darien held the crying girl. " ready?" he asked Sestina. She looked away from him and buried her face into Darien's shoulder; like a little kid who just met some one for the first time. " You have to go," he herd people shuffling around the place, they were coming for them.

He took her and placed her on top of the brown horse. Legolas climbed up behind her and grabbed the reigns. She looked down dejectedly at Darien. " Take care of her, she is the most precious thing to me in the world." Darien said looking into her eyes. " I will," Legolas said. They all had been ready to leave; then a whole army of guys came out to were they were. " Darien," Sestina gasped trying to grab as Legolas rode off as the guards came out.

he looked over at her then began to take down the guards. She watched as he fought bravely for her. They sat there to watch what was happening, they were worried. Sestina wouldn't let them leave yet, she need to see him live. But she screamed when he got the first blow. He still fought, she screamed out her hair flying every were as she tried to get off the horse.

Legolas kept holding her there. But she stopped when she watched Darien look at her before he died, before she died. She felt that a piece of her had just been ripped out of her and she was no longer emotionally alive. " Nooooooooo!!" she screamed out watching him fall to his knees and give her once glance until he fell forever. " I love you!" she cried out with a whisper. Legolas tried to hold her. He gave her a hug but she just cried. He then turned the horse away and walked the opposite way from were the girls heart was torn apart. She could hear something in what was left of her heart whisper to her. It said " oh my love please don't cry, ill wash my bloody hands and will start a new life." she just sobbed quietly as every one watched painfully as she wept. She mourned the death of her love.

" (oh my love please don't cry, ill wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life)"

I ripped out his throat, and called you on the telephone to, take off, my disguise, just in time to see you cry, when you, you morn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died. You morn the death of your bloody valentine, one last time.

Singing

( Course)

(oh my love please don't cry, ill wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life, I don't know much at all, and I don't know wrong from right, all I know is I love you tonight.)

There was police and flashing lights, the rain came down so hard that night, and the head lines read, a lover died, no tilted heart was left to find, when you morn the death of your bloody valentine, the night he died, you morn the death of your bloody valentine, one last time.

( course)

Tonight, tonight,

He dropped you off, I followed him home. Then I stood out side his bed room window, standing over him, he begged me not to do, what I knew, I had to do, since I'm so in love with you.

( course)

All I know is I love you tonight, tonight, Tonight! Tonightttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you for reading this, it means a lot that you have taken time to read it. I hope that you enjoyed it so far. If you have any questions, the email me. I feel so bad I liked my new character sort of then I killed him off, oh well you'll see why later. I hope this doesn't make the story bad for killing him. I just re read it and realized it was sad, I was in a sad mood at the time but I kept writing so I couldn't change almost ten chapters really, but oh well its worth it later she meets some one new.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 of longer then forever……..

Break away…

If any one can figure out what song or who its from will get an A on being smart, well you'll get a WAY TO GO! Or something…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hurt my self today, to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real. The needle tares a hole, the oh familiar sting, try to kill it, all the way, but I remember every thing.

( Chorus: What have I become? My sweetest friend, every one I know goes away, in the end, and you Could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt.)

I wear this crown of thorns, upon my liars chair, full of broken thoughts, I can not repair, beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear, you're some one else, I'm still right here.

( chorus: What have I become? My sweetest friend, every one I know goes away, in the end, and you could have it all, my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt.)

If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find away.

Sestina cried her self to sleep under the beat of the horses feet. Marion watched her sad friend sleep un peacefully in front of the blond elf. She couldn't help wonder what was going to happen to her friends broken heart. She waited for them to say that they had found a place that they could sleep. Aragorn hopped down then took the girl from in front of Legolas down. She gave a shudder then a jump at the touch of the unfamiliar man. She willingly went down and cried in the mans gentle to the touch but regularly rough arms. Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, reading the others mind.

" Ahh! Yes, the poor girl is probably dreaming of that young man." Gimli said solemnly. Legolas nodded agreeing. They were now out side a tavern. A old lady came out and took the two girls inside. Sestina laid down but was still crying. The men sat down in the bar and discussed what they were going to do.

" We cant take her with us, we have to go back into Mordor, and I heard that there is loose Orc out. If the young woman gets hurt what do we do? There not are responsibility," Aragorn said feeling bad in a way. " Know but the brown haired one is my responsibility. I made a promise to that man. I promised to keep her close and protected. You know my rule, I try to do the honorable thing. She watched her love fall before her eyes because of his love for her," Legolas said strongly.

" Legolas my friend, this isn't about honor, this is about what's best for us, and for those girls. They will drag us down, and we will be dragging them into danger," Aragorn said protesting. " Aragorn it isn't about honor, its about what's right, and I made a promise I will keep it," he said feeling guilty about not helping that man. " Legolas, she is a girl, we cant take her. You cant change what happened," He said warningly. " No I cant, but I can help the girl go through what happened, I can change what will happen next," He said putting his cup on the table and leaving the bar to go out side.

It was windy out there, he felt the chilliness nip at his open arms. He sat on the bench to think for a moment. " We still have to pick up the hobbits," he felt his short dwarven friend walk up behind him. " ay sir, but that don't change anything," he said in his dwarven accent. " No, but we can at least take the girls that far. Besides they need protection, these days are still just as un safe as yesterday, and the days before that," Legolas said. " Well Legolas I don't have a problem with dragging the girls to the shire but I do have one dragging them through the pits of Mordor," Gimli said sitting beside his friend. " Yes, your right there, but I want to at least teach the girls to fight a little, will you help me?" Legolas said. " I knew it," Gimli said. " What?" Legolas laughed. " You probably have a thing for the blond one," Gimli laughed. " Marion? No, she is cute, but, well, I don't know," He said thinking about it.

Gimli just nodded for a second. The two friends sat there for a while. They watched the people and animals walk on by, leaving new faces for them to see. " Do you miss were you come from?" Legolas asked his friend. " I'll go talk to Aragorn about taking the girls to the Shire, and yes Legolas I do miss my home," Gimli said getting up and wobbling to the door a little. Legolas smiled then watched the birds in the sky, and the town on the ground.

Sestina woke up and thought of Darien a little. His warm blue eyes, and his soft brown hair. She missed him, and it was her fault. If she didn't want to run away then he would have lived. But would he have? Did there meeting only make his last few hours worth it? She didn't know, and she didn't care. She wanted him back, that's all she knew. Marion opened her big brown eyes and looked at sestina. They were in beds they didn't remember entering.

" Hey sleepy," Marion said looking at her friend. " Hello Maer, I'm sorry about how I acted. I was just so sad, and I feel so alone," She said trying to hold in her tears. She use to be happy, and content with her life. She had a place to sleep. Food to eat, she knew were she was going to be the next day, and she had things to do. But now she had none of these, she felt non of the same feelings any more. She didn't know were she was going to sleep tomorrow, or when the next time she would eat would be. She didn't feel happy, or know were she was going to end up. She felt alone, utterly and completely alone. She lost the one she loved, after she lost her only home.

" Sesy, I have been told my father is still alive. I'm sorry but I have to find him. If you want you can come with me," Marion said sadly. " Great now I'm losing my best friend, what am I going to do?" she thought to herself. " They said my parents dropped me off, maybe I will be able to find them," Sestina thought to herself again. She kept on thinking of all her possibilities. " Sesy, Sesy, hello, middle earth to Sesy," she said trying to get Sestina's attention.

" Ha? What?" Sestina asked. " Hi, I'm glad your back. Well, back to me, my dad lives in the next village over. I'm going to live with him, will you come to?" Marion was looking into a mirror. " Oh, back to you. The one who didn't lose her love, and has some one to come home too, un like me. So am I not important because of the fact that I am a loser, and lost the only one who cares for me," Sestina said sarcastically, not realizing what she said was hurtful, but true in a way.

" I'm sorry if I cared, jeez! I was offering you a place to stay!" Marion yelled. The three men then came running in. " What's going on?" Aragorn asked quickly. Marion looks at Sestina. " Nothing," Sestina said getting up and walking out. When she reached the out side of the room, she had not a clue on were to go. She saw a stair case and walked down it. Once she reached out there she ran to the out side of the tavern. She was so forlorn that she would have let any one help her at the moment. She wept and fell to the rock road.

" I'll leave with out them. They don't care any ways," she said trying to get up. " here I'll help you miss," a man said grabbing her arm to help her up. He seemed nice until she saw his face. He had lots of scars symbolizing many fights and it wasn't all to difficult to tell he was a drunk by the beer on his breath and the stains on his teeth. She gasped a little. " what miss, are you ok?" he said with a grin still holding her arm. He looked awfully familiar to her. She thought back for a second but nothing came to mind, up until he laughed.

" Jonahed?" she asked. " Yes… how do you know me?" he tilted his head in a eerie way. " Uhh, uhh, we met once a long time ago, and then I hadn't seen you after," she said scared. " Hmm… you sound scared… hmm.. I don't remember you, But…" he spat as he talked. He was still holding her wrist. His grip got tighter as he remembered her.

" Sestina… Ahh… I promised my self id kill you, if I ever saw you again. Its your fault I got fired, and now look at me," he said shaking her around. " well I wasn't going to let you touch my friend in appropriately like that. She was young, and your a pervert!" she yelled hoping some one would hear and help her. " I don't care what you though, taurea you should be afraid now," he said laughing as he yanked her. When she tried to hit him he threw her to the ground. She wanted to cry, the force of it, and the rocks made her arms all scratched up and bloody. " Why did you call me a forester?" Sestina asked grabbing her arm.

" Because youngling, wait? I thought that meant wench?" he said. " No you idiot there is no word for wench in elvish yet, I don't remember," she said. " what ever, your mother put down you were a forester when she handed you over to that evil woman Trichina," he said wanting to kick her. There were people around and they were use to this kind of stuff, but they wouldn't allow him to kick her.

" what do you mean handed me over?" she asked. " Trichina and your father had met on a bridge. She wanted him so badly, but he loved your mother. She was beautiful, brown hair blue eyes, she looked like you a little. When your father said no to sleeping with her, she cursed him to being able to having only one child, and that child would die in a week if Trichina didn't take the curse off. When your mother had you, trichina already knew, and by doing so, made your mother sign you over to her, but once those files are burned, and by the hand of the signer, you will be able to live with them again, and you wont die of any curse. Why am I telling you this?" he asked him self.

" thank you," she said, kicking him in the knee so he would fall. as soon as he fell she jumped up and tried to run. He grabbed her ankle and she came falling down. " I didn't tell you that to help you, I told you that so yeah had something to think about when you died, and to get back at Trichina for firing me," he said standing up and grabbing her.

He lifted her to her feet and tried to drag her by her hair. " You were just a janitor, why do you care so much about your stinking job," she said using her wait and falling to the fall no matter how much it hurt. Her hair was long, and when he pulled it, it attracted attention, it was brown but glistened and shined and so the sun reflected off of it. They all watched as she struggled. He got angry and picked her up in his ugly wrinkly arms. " Put me down you toad, bold headed pecker hermit!" she struggled in his greasy arms.

" Now I have to take a shower," she tried to insult him again.

" I don't know if they allow showers in the under world or where ever it is your going when I'm done with you," he said making her freeze up. " No!!!" she screamed struggling harder. Little children gripped onto there moms for protection, and young woman closed there eyes and bit there nails. And older woman just stared him down as the girl cried for him to put her down. There were no men there besides drunks to protect the woman, and they couldn't help her, they were just woman as well. They didn't know how much better then those guys they were.

Marion herd the distressed cry and looked out the woman. She knew right away it was Sestina when she saw the brown curls of her hair fly frantically as she tried to get out of his arms. She gave out a shriek when she knew who had her best friend. " what is it?" Legolas asked running in. The others were trying to look for Sestina in the bar. " He, he, that man, he will kill her," she cried jumping into the blond elf's arms. He told her that her friend would be fine. He pulled out his arrow and shot in front of the man who was now running.

He made it down there quickly and rammed into the older creepy man. Sestina gave a cry as she hit the floor very hard. She was now scraped and bruised more as she moaned and tried to get up. She tilted her head slightly to see what was going on. She saw the blond elf and the old man fighting. She then lied back down. She was afraid that Legolas would lose and the other man would take her. So she closed her eyes as she herd them fighting. She thought of all the times her mother could have song her to sleep, or all the times her father could have gotten over protective of his baby girl.

She screamed and struggled as she felt some ones arms lift her. This time they didn't feel greasy, they felt warm. She quickly calmed down and looked into Legolas's eyes. " your fine now," he said walking her into the tavern again. All the young woman, the older woman, and the children cheered happily as the girl was returned into safe arms.

" I was so scared," Marion said talking about herself once more. " so was I," Sestina was trying to get over the feeling she was going to die. " Why did he try and take you?" she asked curiously. " he wanted to get me back for helping you when he tried to touch you in appropriately. But he also wanted to get me for getting him fired," she said sadly. " Well what guy there didn't want me," she said flipping her bleach blond hair. Legolas sighed and rolled his eyes. She was beautiful looking in his eyes, but she was to conceited.

He didn't know enough about the girls yet to judge who they were in life. He knew that Marion was conceded and beautiful, and Sestina was depressed and plain, but not conceded, more self conscious. He didn't know there past, or how they acted or what they were like before.

She thought to herself about Darien. She needed to let him go.

__

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

She had to learn that he was not coming back, even if she cried. He was gone forever.

_Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway _

He was gone, she needed to move on, to follow her original plan. She would run away, and find peace. Nothing made since any more.

__

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

He might have been her every thing, but it was only for a little while. He was sweet, but he hurt people for so long. What if his love was just to keep him from going to the under world? What if he was just loving her to save his butt?

__

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway

What if she was scared? And that was the only reason she loved him?

__

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

What if she wasn't suppose to love him. What if he was taken away so she could find who she was suppose to really love? She didn't know all she knew was she loved him, and she needed to let him go.

__

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway.

She was going to let him go, even if it took her until the day they laid her under the ground or in the sea. This was all she could think about. Questions of would she be able to let him go, and how. If he really loved her, or if she really loved him. She knew that she loved him, but she had to find out if he loved her. She was crying by her self now. She was going to find her parents. She was going to leave them all here and go back to the orphanage, the place were her heart was scattered to pieces.

She was tired of waiting, she needed to wake up now. It was time, it was time for her to face the wench who stole her life away before it started and after it started. She was sick of waiting for her to make a move. It was time to make a move, or she never would.

" are you going to be ok?" Legolas asked coming in. she jumped at the sudden unannounced entering of the room she was in. " I'm sorry," he smiled as he sat next to the jumpy sad girl. She smiled back politely, she was in no mood to talk about what happened that night, or this after noon. She didn't feel like talking at all.

" I'm sorry, I should have knocked. I just wanted to talk," he said. " talk about what?" she asked tired of people always wanting to talk while she wanted to finish grieving.

" about any thing. About how your feeling?" he said sadly. " I walk alone, I cry alone, and I don't want to die alone, so how do I sound. I want him to come back, and soon. I don't want to talk about his death, I don't know what I want, except to get over him," she said trying not to cry. " want to go for a walk, and take a breath of the mountain air?" he said standing up and offering his hand.

" why? What's the point?" she said looking at his hand. " I want to be friends, he told me to do something, and so that's what I'm doing," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. " what are we going to do? Raise a little hell?" she said sarcastically hoping he would get annoyed. " well that was next on my list, but hey if you want to," he tried to cheer her up. She let out a sigh/laugh. " I was hoping for a smile but a laugh sigh will do," he said walking out the door. " yes, he is going," she thought to herself.

" aren't you coming?" he asked her. " oh my gosh, he wants me to come? That's great," she let out a large sigh of frustration.

I got more important things like pushing my kid on my back porch swing, I wont break my back for a million bucks, I cant take to my grave, so why put off for tomorrow, what I could get done today… like go for a walk, say a little pray, take a deep breath of the mountain air, put on my glove and play some catch, its time that I make time for that, wade to shore, cast a line, give my girl ( in my case my boy) a kiss, start living that's the next thing on my list… Raise a little hell, laugh till it hurts, put an extra 5 at church, call up my folks just to chat, its time I make time for that… oh yeah HI!!! Sorry I was just jamming to some tunes. That was my list of things to do today by Toby Keith. I listen to all kinds of music, country, rock, a little pop, not rap… like I listen to the song by Nelly and Tim McGraw… I listen to mostly rock, then country! Yay!!! So just in case you didn't know or get it!!! The last chapters test has an answer, but if some one sends it in before this chapter they get the a!! Its called well I forgot, I know it though, its at the tip of my tongue, oops I mean finger.. Oh well, its by Johnny Cash… just kidding I know what its called, its called " Hurt my self" lol…. Hee hee…


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Break away…

'Cages…'

Disclaimer: I don't own the LOTR but that's ok I own my own stuff sniffles at the thought of not owning the great work of the Lord of the rings

They walked down the stairs of the brown tavern. When they reached the fresh air. They enjoyed it. It was now a little dark out side. The sun was almost to the bottom of the earth leaving a little light in the sky. " I'm sorry for bringing you out here, I just want to be friends," he said trying to break the silence. He looked at her sadly for a second. If they hadn't been there maybe she wouldn't have lost her love.

" what did he ask you to do? Marry me? Love me? Make me happy? Hmm? I would sure like to know how much he loved me! It would answer my question on how much he loved me, if he told you to take me as your wife, then its obvious that he didn't love me!" she said angrily. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. So she walked off leaving him there.

She walked down a road that had brown leaves upon the ground. It was the time of year when the leaves would scatter from the trees to finally meet the longing ground. The road was lit up with a orange golden light, signifying the greeting of the night. The golden rays was carried by a stirring wind that blew the leaves around her feet. " He said to protect you, to make sure nothing ever happened to you, IF he died!" he yelled running up to her; the cool wind caressing his blond elf hair.

He was surprised to see a face full of tears when he turned her around. He placed her in his arms and told her every thing would be ok. He apologized profusely. He held her up as she kept trying to fall to the floor. She cried and cried into his shoulder. She didn't understand why she was out here, and why she was letting him hold her. She needed to be cared for and noticed at the moment any ways.

He herd hoof beats but didn't understand were they were coming from. He couldn't see any one riding up. " we need to get out of the road," he said dragging her out of the road. " I try not to think about what might have been, cause that was then, and we cant go back again, and there is no way to know what might have been," she cried. " Those might have been the best days you might have ever known. So try not to think about what have might have been and what had happened, cause that was then, and you cant go back again, I know it might hurt, but I don't know what else to tell you. He is gone and you are right, you need to move on," Legolas said watching the road. " You have the same look in his eyes. I know I should just say good bye and walk away from his memory, and try not to think what might have been. I cant go back again, and your right, I really cant, he is gone, and ill never know what might have been or what could have been," she said looking at the ground. She was breathing through her nose which was hard. But she stopped crying. He was still holding her though.

She began to hear the horse beats. It was kind of hard, the trees were singing with the wind as they were moving back and forth. She started to cry a little but stopped. They had bigger problems. The horse beats were coming closer. Before they knew it, they herd the horse beats run in front of them, they fell to the ground. She blinked and saw the riders and the invisible horses. One looked over and saw them. He raised his sword and came at them. She screamed and gabbed a the closest big thick branch close to them. As the invisible man came running she held it up and hit the man off. The horse then was visible. The man fell to the ground and Legolas jumped at what had happened. The villagers then began to scream. There places caught fire and the men slaughtered.

Aragorn ran to the window to see people being killed by the air. Marion ran to his side as well. She watched the men and young boys being slaughtered, and the place be burned to the floor. They herd screams down bellow them. " Hide, now, over here," he said opening the window and looking up to the sky. He grabbed on to a bar and swung around the bar and onto the roof. He held his hand down took Marion's hand and pulled her up. He then took Gimli's and pulled him to the top of the roof as well. They took off the bar he used to climb to the roof.

When they saw a flame go onto a house they would shoot arrows around it. They brought down a bunch of invisible men. The woman grabbed there children and ran to the lake and got on there little boats and swam far out to watch there village burn.

" GET THE GIRL!" a voice roared. " Which girl?" another voice boomed out. " the elfin girl, the girl who got out of the orphanage, she isn't protected no more!" he yelled back to them. " Oh no they want Sestina!" Marion whispered a yell.

Sestina closed her eyes quickly since she was scared. A whole bunch of things ran through her head. Like when she was a kid, and all her memories, and of who these guys were. She didn't even know she knew. " Get every one out!" she yelled. " What?" Legolas asked ready to fight. " there Saginaw's. I don't know what there here for, but they obviously want some one," she said looking at all the men still running to the village. " they most be extremely powerful," she said in aw. " why?" he asked still on the grown shielding her. " because there is thousands of them," she said scared. Another man looked over at them. He got the ones next to him to look.

"is that the one?" he asked. " I think so," he said. " get her, and kill the elf man." he said. She herd every word they said and so did Legolas surprisingly. " did you hear that?" she asked him. " yeah," he said. " How?" she asked. " Elf ears, we hear better then you of men kind," he said holding his sword up. He left his bow in his room. " I'm elven as well. I'm scared, why do they want me?" she asked. " really you're an elf? don't be scared," he said watching the ground shake as the men jumped off there horses. The horses became visible.

" I can see them now, how come?" he asked. " because you know who they are. When there name is placed into a persons head, they can see them," she said knowing this stuff miraculously. " Oh no, Marion," she said getting up to help her friend. " How do you know this?" he asked. " I don't? good question," she said. " Ok, ill take you to Marion, but stay close," he said grabbing her and putting her behind him. The men ran after them. The other thousand of men stopped as well, watching Sestina carefully. " there staring at me," she said nervously. " Come with us, are prince awaits you!" a man on the largest horse came riding up to the two men about to attack them and cutting there heads off.

She gasped and put her head behind Legolas. She didn't like blood. The horse seemed to want to run up to her. The large black horse getting excited. But his rider wouldn't let him move. " I, I, I don't, I don't know you," she shivered, she was frightened. If Legolas was killed who would protect her? She didn't know how to defend herself. At least not against the thousands of large men in front of her. " My lady, but you should, I'm Slog. The master is pleased that you have ran from the hide away of Trichina, she has denied you to us from the day you were born," he said evilly in a way. " I'm sorry, but even if she didn't deny me, I wouldn't have wanted you to have me, you big brute." she said hiding behind him still.

He could tell she was frightened. She was gripping into his sides pretty tight. You and the prince were meant to be together from day one. You two could rule, you must come. If you don't we'll kill you. As for being a brute, that would be why I was born," he said grinning evilly again. " ill come if you let him live," she said feeling she owed Legolas for every thing he did. " No," Legolas said holding her there.

" Your not going to take her, she doesn't want to come," he said putting an arm behind him to protect her.

" No she is coming, she has no choice," he said holding out his sword. " You're going to marry the dark prince, whether or whether not you want," he said shifting the horse. " Well, I say she has no choice as well, she isn't going to go," he said looking back at her letting her know that she has to stay. " I'm staying," she said strongly but shakily. " why? I wont let you," he said angrily. " Because me and her are getting married," Legolas lied giving her angry eyes a 'sorry' look. " You lie, and I don't care," he said his eyes filling with frustration. She then turned him and kissed him.

She knew that would make him mad, and she was right. He charged at her. She shrieked and Legolas looked at her for a second then turned around. She pushed Legolas out of the way and barely missed his sword. The horse reared and the man went flying off.

The horse trotted to her, she jumped as it licked her face. Then laid down for her to get on. The man yelled angrily and the others kicked there horses to get them and grab the horse. The two of them got on the horse. He lifted up and carried the two easily. They trotted the opposite way of the men. They managed to make it back to the village. She then yelled what the monsters name was. Then out of no were some one knocked her off her horse. Legolas went to grab her but they smacked the horses rear sending the jet black horse down the way a little. There stood a man of about twenty. She looked up at him and gasped.

He was really handsome. The front of his jet black hair came down to his chin, and the back was short. His piercing blue eyes, were cold and stone like, his skin was a tan yet pale color. His voice was young but seemed to be wise at the same time. " My lady, I thought you would have been more beautiful?" he said looking down at Sestina who was plain looking. She got mad really fast. " How rude! You don't know me! So get away before I scream," she yelled at him. " If you scream nothing much will happen, your friend will still be dead by then," he said looking over to were Legolas was held captive.

"Please no, don't hurt him, what ever you want, please I have very few friends," she said sadly.

" Let me see, I can tell your not lying about that one, and you do, wait you don't have anything for that man besides gratitude and friendship. So he is no threat to me then?" he said looking down at the frightened girl. " Of course he is no threat to you, look he is held captive, he is only one man, and at the moment, your what a good couple thousand. Besides to your little "I'm ugly" thing, I have never been the barby doll type," she said scared. " yes I'm sure, I don't care about looks any ways, your both royal, and are of use to me," he said with a laugh. " I'm not royal, I'm from an orphanage," she said hoping he had the wrong girl. " Yes I know, and I can tell you hope you're the wrong girl, all I can say is you better hope you're the right girl, cause if not, ill torture you for your dis respect you had shown," he said coming face to face with her.

She wasn't sure whether let him get that close to her face, or to spit on him, or stab him in the eyes. " I would let me get this close to your face with out doing anything if I were you," he said laughing. He looked over at Legolas who was struggling to get to her. He read his mind then kissed Sestina. She screamed then smacked him. He was going to smack her back, be he looked over to Legolas. " that's ok, I like a challenge," he said angrily, but convincing every one that he wasn't with the tone of his voice. She knew exactly how to control him. He could only read what she wanted him to read in her mind. " What, is it that you cant find love were you live, so your trying to make me your wife, or partner or what ever," she said trying to make him mad again. " What makes you think I'm doing this for love, and not for power, or for lust, or for both," he said trying to make her mad. She just gave a scared look then tried to scare her fear away.

The men then walked down with Aragorn and the others. They were struggling but decided to stop. " Well this one is a pretty one," he said walking to Marion as if to make Sestina jealous. " How but you leave her alone," she said angrily. " What are you jealous?" he asked. " Jealous? Me? No, its more, like she is my best friend, and I wont let her go with some one like you," she said smiling at her comeback. " Ah, were being smart now are we," he said sarcastically, then he slams his fist into Legolas's jaw.

She cried as she saw it happen. Marion closed her eyes. " Please, ill go, please, don't hurt them, let them go," she cried. " I knew it, you have feelings for one of these men," he said signaling the guards. " If you kill any of them, I swear, you can kiss power and lust good bye," she said with her head in her hands. He laughed then nodded. Suddenly he wasn't so cute to her no more, he was harsh and cruel. " Put them in the dungeon, and if Sestina acts up, give the blond girl to the men, then if she acts up again kill the blond elf, the after kill another every time she acts up," he said signaling to his men.

Sestina looked at all the dead bodies and burning places. She looked at the lake behind the burning village and saw all the crying people in there boats. She began to cry as they lifted her up. They caught the strong black horse who now would no longer listen to them. This horse seemed to be the tallest of horses.

" Her, she can ride with me," he said walking his horse to her. They placed the crying girl up there. She wished she was being whipped by sestina right now, or by Darien. Instead of the safety, well not safety, but the orphanage, she was with a dark prince who hurts people. She shivered as he jumped up behind her.

" I'm so happy you left the orphanage," he said nuzzling her neck from behind. She nodded slightly, she was afraid to do anything less or more. " Talk to me, I know you can talk. What's your problem? I spared your friends, I'm letting you live, at least you wont have to live lonely, you'll be with me," he said looking at her. " So much for my happy ending," she said sadly. " Lets talk this over, was it something I did, was it something I said?" he asked as the horse began to walk. " No, yes, no, yes and no, its every thing. What you did to those poor innocent people," she cried. " I did it for you, I remember when we first met," he began to say. " we met before?" she asked cutting him off. " Yes, you were fifty, I was seven," he said smiling remember. " what do you mean? I'm only sixteen," she said nervously. " No, in the world you were in, it seemed like that. It was a spell, Trichina put on the place, so each time it felt like a year. It was a promise your mortal/fairy mother made Trichina make and keep," he said putting his hand upon her waist.

" What? My mom is just mortal, she is not a fairy, they don't exist," she said moving forward a little. " That's why your so important, because a few still do exist. I remember we were young and I kissed you. But since your so much older then me, in a way. You see I knew id be dead by the time you reached sixteen in mortal years, and I had a curse put on me, so I live as long as elf's do," he said scooting towards her. She felt very uncomfortable.

" I don't remember, did I like you?" she asked turning towards him in shock. " well don't look to shocked. You cried when I had to leave. Then my father did some research on you, and found out how powerful you could possibly be, Sestina, we were meant for each other," he said looking at her. " But, but," she got nervous when he started to kiss her neck. She pulled away. " creepy, keep offy thank you…" she added. " Creepy? I'm not creepy, besides I know that when you first saw me you were attracted," he said winking. " You might not be creepy, but I don't want you putting your lips on me, and I don't want you touching me, you might not be creepy, but your icky, at first I was attracted but that changed," she was mad now.

He let out a laugh. " I don't care how you look, why should you care about how I look. You will love me, or at least you will marry me," he said giving the horse a kick as the horse broke into a run. Sestina wasn't ready for that and almost fell, but he caught her then laughed, since he did that on purpose. She snorted angrily then turned around. He sat there smiling as the horse snorted as he ran carrying the pare.

They finally reached the castle they were suppose to live in. when he walked in he had to dragging her along. She struggled a little not wanting them to give her friend to the men. His father walked up escorted by two woman. They looked at her sadly. His father was slow and old. From tons of spells keeping him alive. The woman were dressed as if to be his wives. "But how many could he have?" she asked her self.

" As many as he wanted," he whispered into her ear. " but don't worry, I only want you," he whispered in her ear again. She looked at him then to the ground again. It was nice for him to say that, but his cold eyes gave her the chills. " Father I would like to present Sestina of Loriliean of the fairies and of the race of man and Daienear the son of Ethneer king of the Donanien Elf's in the lost islands," he bowed to his old father and his two wife's. " Hello, its nice to meet you," the two woman said. " Are you sure, she is really dirty, she looks like she is a slave or something," the king said looking her up and down. " a rather nice body though," he added. " Yes father, could you please be a little more nicer to the future princess of Mordor," The prince said. " Mordor?" she asked. " yes Mordor," he said. " But how, the evil Sauron was destroyed?" she asked.

" Yes he was, but that little monster Pilfer (stole) this place from my father, they were suppose to work there evil plans together. So when he was destroyed we took are place back, and made are own village and are own armies," Her future husband said looking at her interestedly. " But why, why do you choose to be evil?" she asked. " I wont be evil," she added. " you don't have to, you just have to be my wife," he said. " we will take the girl and clean her up," the other kings first wife said. She was pretty compared to Sestina who was plain looking. She never wore hair pieces, or make up like Marion did. Sestina quickly left with her. The other wife came with them. The first had brown curls like Sestina, only Sestina had long, long hair. The girl had soft brown eyes, and smooth skin. The other one had long strawberry blond hair, and pretty green eyes, with super tan skin.

" Who are you?" The second wife of the king asked. " what is your waist size? What is your breast size? What is well let me see my self, its to make you a dress, and find you one until the new one is made," the other wife of the king said. " My name is Sestina, what are your names?" she asked the woman. " Mine I Sillya," the First wife said. " My name is Malaya," the curious second wife said. " The prince has taken me and my friend's captive. He says that I am suppose to marry him, that me and him will be powerful," she said sadly. " Your heart was already taken wasn't it?" Malaya asked. Malaya looked about twenty. " Yes, he died, so I cant get it back," she said sadly. " I thought so, cause any one who has seen the young prince has fallen madly in love with him, he is so dreamy," she said her strawberry blond hair waving in the breeze.

  
" Malaya please, you're the kings wife, and she is prince Dominion's woman, get over your self," Sillya said softly writing down Sestina's size. " he might not want her," she said flipping her long hair concededly. " Please, why when he has this one. I can see what he likes in her that you don't have," she said finishing up her work and looking up. " what does she have that I don't, I have the looks, at least that's what your husband say's every time we have are nights together," she said with a gross look on her face. "she has his heart ( Sillya giggles at Malaya's mad expression) She has passion, she has a fire to her, you can see it in her eyes, she has a heart, which you don't. About the little husband thing. He tells you that now, while your young, but when you reach my age, he wont be so loving. And I stopped caring about what he said, when he married you and the other girls, I don't love him any more, I wanted to die, and he made me stay alive for his pleasure with his little witch craft and evilness. But now he is cursed with oldness and ugliness while I get to keep my looks and youth, since I have no choice to stay old and live. So I hope you and his royal ness live happily ever after, while I hope she takes that evil grip that king Radnor has on his son," she said taking the paper over to the post and grabbing a dress from her closet.

" The prince is so rude though. I mean really, I don't want to help your prince. I don't want anything to do with him. He is horrible, and rude and he is like his father. He is creepy and gross. Cute but gross," Sestina said to the girls. " here were this, it might be a little big on you though, I wore it when I was a month pregnant with Dominion," she said handing her a beautiful red dress with beautiful jewels on it. " Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say any of that stuff, its just, its just," she didn't know what to say. She was talking about Sillya's son in front of her.

" Don't, It is fine, I know what my son has become," she said sadly looking out the window. " I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. He was probably a good boy before his father got to him," she said feeling bad. " Yes you are right about that. My husband wanted him to be evil like him, he told me to stay out of it, that I have no right to decide on how to raise my own son. I have no right, ha, I cant believe him. My own son, I didn't know this," She said watching the sad new village being created. The villagers were sad.

" Wow you look so young, what are you looking at?" Sestina asked being nosey again.

" My people, my new people. There sad because of that evil man," she said to the girl walking next to her. Malaya walked next to them to watch as well. " why are they sad, and why did they come here any ways?" Sestina asked. " Because, my husband had his men steal the woman and children of other villages and placed them here. The wall makes it so they cant leave. They are given money and other stuff to create the place how they want it to be created," she said sadly. " Well why are we just standing here? Why don't we help create the place?" Sestina said coming up with an idea. " You mean be a part of my husbands bad schemes no thank you," she said looking sadly at the people who were being given freely to her husbands men as there wives. Even after they were grieving from there husbands already being killed. " No lets retaliate. He wants people to call him king right, but if he isn't the one helping there not going to help. Besides if they have to stay lets make it cozy for them," she said happily. " Sestina I think you are right, lets do it," she said smiling at her future daughter in law.

" Do I get to help?" Malaya asked. " yes but you have to stop trying to steal my future daughter in laws husband," Sillya said smiling at Sestina. " But…" Malaya didn't want to stop trying to get him. " She can have him, I just want to help the people and you guys," she said smiling. " Ok," Sillya said shrugging her shoulders.

They smiled then agreed to go to dinner together. When the two girls were done putting make up and all kinds of stuff on Sestina they did her hair. For once she didn't look plain she looked pretty. She waited for a while for them to come in and get her again. She sat there waiting for Sillya to return for her. Mean while once again Malaya was flirting with Dominion. He smiled at her a little. " Could you please get Sestina, you're my fathers wife," he said gritting his teeth. He felt bad for his young mother. His cold blue eyes stared the room down waiting for her. He moved his long black bangs out of his eyes. He had finally cut them so that they were in the middle of his cheeks.

Sillya finally came into the room and grabbed Sestina. " he wants to see you," she smiled. They then walked out of the room together. She felt really nervous, she didn't want him to want to talk to her. She walked into the room he was in. He turned around to see his mother and Sestina. He smiled then stood up.

" Mother," he said kissing his mom Sillya's hand. " Son," she said bowing. " I have a question," Sestina said looking at the floor. " Mother could we have a minute please," he said trying to be as polite as possible around Sestina. She nodded then smiled at him as she bit her lip. Then she shut the door behind them.

" what is it?" he asked holding her hand and pulling her into the room. " I want to see my friends. If I don't, ill kill myself, I know you wouldn't care, but I'm sure that your mother would," she said quickly and nervously. " I do care, and you can go see them," he said his jaw muscle tightening in his fine shaped jaw. " Really?" she said happily. " yes," he said nodding. " thank you," she said jumping on him. He looked up from the ground in shock then put his arms around her to return the hug. When they finished hugging he called in a guard to escort her down there. " Make sure nothing happens," he said not trusting his feeling on letting her go. The Guard nodded then showed her the way.

She ran to the cage they were in. " Sestina?" Marion said climbing up from the floor were she was sleeping. " Oh god Marion," she said grabbing her friends face. She was crying at her friend who looked starved and looked like she had been beaten. " when was she last fed and what happened?" she asked with angry tears forming in her eyes. " they just got here a while ago why? There meals should be here soon. There fed every other night as for what happened they acted up trying to attempt an escape," he said looking at the meal person walking down the stares. She looked at the food brought to them. It was green and mushy. She wanted to puke looking at it. It smelt just as horrible. " What is that?" she asked plugging her nose. " well its what ever is left over from the weeks before," the guard said. " Its ok Marion, ill get you some real food later on tonight, or ill die trying," she said holding her friends face. Marion nodded then laid back to sleep leaving the rotten food by her cage door.

Sestina cried then walked down looking at the starving faces. She finally saw a blond haired man she remembered. " there you are," she whispered. This was all her fault. She knew that tonight, she would negotiate with Dominion to let them go after they eat a well meal. he looked up at her. " Sestina?" he asked looking at her then jumping up. She shook her head yes and cried. She got onto her knees. He stuck his hand through the bars and wiped her tear away. " Don't cry, ill get out of here, and ill find you," he said looking at the bars.

" No you wont, ill get him to let you out. I'm going to make a deal with him tonight, I'm already doomed to live this life, I might as well face it now," she cried moving away from his hand feeling bad.

" this is my fault, I don't deserve your friendship," she said sadly. " Its not your fault, nothing that has happened is your fault," he said looking at her. " I wish that was true. But if I didn't come back to the village they wouldn't have found us, and we could have secretly saved the other three," she said trying to think. " you know that's lie, and if you don't know that then you should. We would have gotten caught if we had tried to secretly save the others we still would have been caught, or we would have left them there and they would have died. Aragorn and the others are down there talk to them, there lonely," he said to her nicely. Then he let the people give him there food. When they opened the gate a little he managed to hit the man in the head with his fist then the next few who came he knocked out. " Come on," he said grabbing her hand after he grabbed the keys from the guard. He ran to Aragorn and Gimli he secretly handed Sestina the keys so that she could get the credit. He wanted them to help him save her. She looked at him for a second then opened there cages. " Thank you," Gimli said hugging her. " Yes thank you," Aragorn said to the two of them. She hugged him as well.

Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer were I started I'm chasing after you, I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I held on to, I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you.

Forgetting all I'm liking, completely incomplete, ill take you're invitation, if you take all of me,

(chorus: I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I held onto I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you, I'm living for the only thing I know, I'm running until I crash until you go, I don't know what I'm tapping into, just hanging by a moment here with you.

There's nothing else to loose

There's nothing else to find

There's nothing in the world that could change my mine

There is nothing else, there is nothing else, there is nothing else

Desperate for changing, starving for truth, I'm closer were I started I'm chasing after you, I'm falling even more in love with you, letting go of all I held on to, I'm standing here until you make me move, I'm hanging by a moment here with you. I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running until I crash until you go, I don't know what I'm tapping into, just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment, just hanging by a moment, just hanging by a moment here with you…

Well what did you think? Did it work out like I hoped? Well I hope you like the newest member of this story, well the couple of them. Mostly Dominion and his mother and father… lol, oh and the song I featured on here was from Switch foot!!!! They rock!!!


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Break Away…

' " I stayed,"…'

__

'She has a pretty smile, it covers up the poison that she has, she walks around in circles in my head, waiting for the chance to break me, the chance to take me down. I see the boarding you gave me was to much to carry to much to burry and say I guess you're the only one but nobody changes. you're the only one that's still there when every thing else goes down.

Your still the only one, your still the only one,

Its so shady and its so appealing, I'm up to my ankles and I'm up to a sea of sarcastic faces, familiar places, every thing looks like its graying in June, its so confusing, a little amusing, bitter and tainted, a picture you painted to me, I guess you're the only one, nobody changes, I guess you're the only one that's standing when every thing else goes down,

Your still the only one who will ever change faces, I guess your still the only one who is standing when every thing else goes down. Yeah.. Yeah.. yeah

Just because of the sound of your voice, doesn't mean I don't believe what you said, still cant get it out of my mind, I'm still trying to find my self in approval, iv already been there, already done that, it got me no were it got me nothing, but a good place to wait in, no one to confide in, and now I guess you're the only one, nobody changes, I guess you're the only one, that will ever change faces, I guess you're the only one, ill ever really love.'

She ran to Marion's cage. She opened it quickly and grabbed her weak friend, then ran to the opposite door then the one she came into. When she opened it, she saw the sad villagers. " what is wrong?" Legolas asked running up from behind with the others. " I cant go, I have some stuff to do," she said handing her friend over to Legolas. " Treat her well, if you know what I mean," she said looking into his eyes. " she likes you," she whispered. Then ran back in. " Nope, I cant," he said. He then took Marion and the others to a safe place. She ran back to were it was that her future husband was in.

" Sir," a man said coming in. he turned around and saw his guard standing there. " She isn't gone is she?" he asked nervously. " I think so, I think I saw her with the blond elf," he said afraid of his punishment. "Find her, and kill him," he said dismissing the guard. Not even two minutes after that she entered the room. " Dominion?" she said walking in as she looked around. " I see my guards found you," he said turning sadly to her. He heard a knock on the door. " sir, we saw the group but there too far, but I didn't see the… girl," he said walking in then noticing Sestina. " Leave us," he said to the guard. " I didn't leave," she said looking at him.

" Why? I thought you would have ran with any chance," he said looking confused. She once again found him attractive. Much more cuter then Darien, "Darien," she though after she compared them. " You let me see my friends, and, and I don't know why I stayed, I just. I stayed," she said looking down. " I'm glad you stayed. I wont have my men find your friends, if you promise to at least try and love me," he said looking at her trying to not look happy. She laughed happily. " Thank you!" she said jumping on him again. He smiled as she hugged him. She then ran off and went to sleep.

Aragon was cutting through the brush as fast as possible to get them all through there. He thought about getting out of there. They needed the hobbits before they could get what it was they needed in Mordor. He felt bad for Marion she missed her friend. " why would she leave me like that?" she asked angrily. " Because if she came with us, she would have gotten us all killed, he would have done every thing to find her," Aragorn said stating the truth. " Did you see her in that dress, I can see why," Legolas said. Gimli agreed, that was a pretty dress. Marion began to cry.

They found a safe spot and set up a quick camp. They found some berries and caught some fish with some fishing polls they made. They ate and talked over there plans. They would lay low for about a week, then go back and try and save her, after they break into the weaponry. They were happy to eat stuff that didn't want to make them vomit. They sat there in silence while they ate a bunch of berries.

When she woke up Dominion waited for her to leave the room, then he flung her around and kissed her quickly expecting to get slapped. This time she backed up a little and ran back into the room. She didn't want the same thing to happen that did with Darien. She just turned around and cried a little. He walked towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around to slap him but he just caught her hand; then kissed her again. This time she didn't pull away quickly, and he didn't let her pull away quickly. She eventually got away and ran out of the room. She didn't know were to run, so she just ran. Malaya saw her running. She called to Sillya and Sillya called to Sestina.

She turned around quickly. Sillya ran there up to her. She looked at the tear filled girl. Sestina realized that she always had a thing for bad boys, and they always have a thing for her. She wiped her nose with the back of her hand. " what wrong?" Sillya asked. " Dominion," she said crying as Sillya hugged her. " what did he do?" she asked Sestina. " He kissed me," she cried. " and that's bad? I have been trying to get him to kiss me for ever, but Nooo it was always I have to find Sestina, I have to find some one," Malaya said walking up. " You can have him," she said putting her face into Sillya's shoulder.

" He obviously wants you," Sillya said to Sestina. Sestina thought about it for a second. " Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, maybe I should give him a chance, I mean, maybe that's why Darien died, because this guy is the one. He has changed a lot since I first met him," she said to herself. " Go to him, talk to him," Sillya said pushing her. Sestina nodded then walked back that way. She heard some people talking when she reached his door. She put her ear to the door, she was very snoopy.

" She is not worthy my son, I have a woman I found for you, she shares the same evil interest as you do," the king said pulling a beautiful girl at him. The young woman smiled, her long blond hair, and her brown eyes were unique to him. She was nice looking and had the evil look in her eye. " she is beautiful, but what about how powerful you said me and Sestina would be good together," Dominion said looking confused. " all I want for you my son, is to be a satisfied," he said with a grin. " No that's mom," Dominion said looking interested. " Wont you do this for me my son," The king said. " Fine, for now, ill take this girl for now," he said not sure what to say to the old mans plead. For some reason Sestina was crushed by this.

She started to cry a little. She watched as his father left the room and he talked to the girl. They finally stopped talking. Right before they left they kissed. She gasped and ran. She didn't know why though. She sat out side on a balcony, she cried as she watched the sad villagers. " he hurt me and I don't know why," she said sadly as Sillya walked out. " Because you like him, and you know that now. You loved him so much when you were kids," She said sitting next to her. " He kissed her and I don't under stand why," she said looking down at the steamy grounds and the crap made town.

" ill hurt him. When he was young me and his father would watch him chase you around. I remember how you cried as his father took him away from you. Its then that he was good, but the truth is, he was always good hearted until his father took you away, now he is confused, he wants you, but his father is dangling a beauty that is evil, yes I knew about it. He will be interested in her but once I talk to him about you, he will regret it. Right now he is in that age, he is lustful, and he wants his father to be proud. The truth is, once he realizes his love for you, he will let you go, your not meant to be. But first we need to get this place running," she said getting up.

Sillya walked into the room with her son, his father then walked in as well, with one of his other wife's. Sillya bit her lip, he came in with the woman she hated the most, his newest wife. Her long black hair and dark eyes made her look wicked but her skin and youth made her shine. She grinned at Sillya. " My son, I heard that you will be taking on Lisliana as your chosen wife. I knew her same interest of evilness would per sway you," his father laughed. " Yes father, that is true," he said looking at his fathers wife. He always found his father new wife attractive only because she was favored by his father, and he knew that it was dangerous to like the favorite wife of the king.

" But Dominion? What about Sestina?" She asked her eyes filling with tears. " She doesn't want me, let her go," he said sadly. " I know you love her," she said. " Like you no anything," The kings newest queen said as she moved evilly and her silky coal black hair slithered like snake scales. " Don't talk to my mom like that," he warned the new woman with his finger in the air. " Son, my wife is right. Your mother doesn't know what she is talking about. This knew woman would be a better suit," he said trying to keep his son on his side. " You are filthy scum, your doing this because you don't want him to know the truth," Sillya said spitting on the king. " I will have you beheaded for such insult ness. You pathetic wench, why I ever loved you I will never under stand," he said fingering to the guard to take his former wife. " Your no king, your a selfish man, lusting for power and young woman," she said as his guards grabbed Sillya. Dominion didn't understand what was going on, what his mother was talking about. " Wait, what are you talking about?" he said putting his hand up.

I changed the prophecies so I could save you. From him, from being evil, from losing your destiny. You and sestina were together at a young age. ( she watches her sons new fiancée put her arm around Dominions shoulder and kissed his neck.) you became evil after your father had taken you away from Sestina, you were in love, the true prophecies is that she and you yes will be powerful, but not evil. She will bring you true happiness until you depart, you will realize that she wont be happy well I cant tell you, but she will make you happy, and your people. She, you, you must stay with her for a while, but you must not get marry unless she asks you too," she said trying to get out of the grip of the guards.

" Away with her lying mouth, for that lie, give her to the men first, then kill her!" the king yelled. She screamed as the men tried to drag her out. She never once screamed for help though. Her son was to confused, he wanted the new girl but new that she was wrong for him. " I'm sorry," he said taking her hand from his shoulder and dropping it. She just shrugged then went and kissed the king. He almost puked seeing the girl he was going to marry kiss his father.

Sestina ran into the room as soon as she heard the scream. She grabbed the nearest hard thing and hit the guard in the head with it. The other one threw Sillya to the ground and pulled out his sword. " Uh?" she just stood there trying to think. He came after her. She ducked and fell to the floor and he fell over her but she just hit him. He gave a cry of pain as she hit him In the sensitive area. She cried as one picked her up by the hair. Dominion then realized that he shouldn't just stand there. But what could he do. " Kill both of them, or like my son said before let her go," The king said. The guards then grabbed the queen. " Why?" Sestina asked looking up at Dominion.

They tried to throw her out of the room. " wait father, no, you cant kill both woman I love," he said looking at his father. " Fine which one lives then?" He said simply. " Both of them," he said pulling out his sword. " but why son, because one of the woman has powers and the other pushed for an hour to have you?" the king asked. " No because they both are real people, because they have hearts, and because I can actually love," he said taking his sword and quickly killing his father.

" Momma? Sestina?" he said walking to them. The guards then let the woman go for there new king. His mom shook her head and sestina smiled. " I'm so sorry if I hurt you," he said hugging both of them. " Its ok," Sestina said sadly missing her friends. " I think you know now don't you," Sillya said to Dominion. " I remember when we first me," he said kissing Sestina. " I don't," she said sadly. " it was an adventure, we were young and wild, and my father was mad. I don't know what happened," he said. He then kissed her again but more passionately.

" You should go now," he added sadly pulling away. " What did I do something wrong?" she asked sadly. " No you didn't, but your not going to be happy here. We will love each other I know that, every one will be happy, but you'll be lonely, I wont have time after a while for you. I want you and I cant live with out you, but I'm going to have to. Every little thing you do I'm amazed by you. I'm so In love with you, and it just keeps getting better, for ever and ever. You should go back, I wont make you happy here, just come visit lets remained friends. Its all right, if you get scared and feel lonely know that I want you to be happy and I do love you, but we need to move on," he cried holding her face.

__

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

" I'm broken when I'm lonesome, and I'm always lonesome, so I had a hard time loving you at first," she said. " So you do love me?" he said. " I kissed you didn't I, yes I guess I do, just a little," she played around. " that's all I wanted," he said. He looked into her mind one last time. " yes, I will. Ill fix the village down there," he said. " its a great day to be alive, I know the suns still shining when I close my eyes there's some hard times in the neighbor hood, but why cant every day be just this good. Some times its lonely, some times its only me and the shadows that fill this room, some times I'm fallen desperately calling, howling at the moon. All because you let me kiss you, But ill be happy knowing you will be fine," he added sadly. " I'll try," she said walking back words. " ill let you go, fly away," he called out to her.

I like to use songs in my stories sorry, I think it adds more Flava!!!! ( flavor!!) lol, but as you all know, I don't own any of these fine songs through out the chapters so far.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Break away…

Reunited…

She waved bye to all the people in the palace. After that he had a sculptor sculpt a statue of her and place it in the village. He told the villagers that they would have a beautiful village in her honor and because she wanted these people to be happy. They were happy about it a little. They were still trapped there. He told them after they were done building the village they would open the gates so that one day she may return to see the beautiful village. He then began to re build Mordor and would rename it.

She ran to the stables to take a horse. The big black horse was kicking the walls restlessly, he had done that ever since he was in there. He wanted to find Sestina. She ran to the medal stall keeping him held in there. She then saddled the horse and grabbed three other horses and saddled them. She held the horses and guided them into the forest the way she watched the others run into.

She entered the dark and cold forest. Her brown curls flying in the exquisite design it was in behind her; as the horse raced the dark cold wind. She watched the scenes pass her by as every little sign of movement would send her head shooting in that direction.

The group herd horse hooves and started to scramble. " Marion!" Sestina yelled. " Sestina!" Legolas and Marion yelled as they all ran out. She stopped her new horse and tried to climb off. They just pulled her down happy that they didn't have to go back into Mordor yet. She hugged them all and they all hugged each other. She looked happy to see her friends once again. They all sat down and ate some food that Sestina had gotten away with. She had food to last them about two weeks, and about three and a half weeks if they all ate lightly.

They all laid down and went to sleep. Well the boys did, Sestina told Marion about what had happened. Marion was always in love with romance stories, and she was listening to every detail. They were all _reunited _at last. They were happy and content now that they could go to the shire, but there were still questions left on answered. What did they mean she had powers, she was a regular mixed breed girl, but she had heard that fairies were extinct. She laid her head down and drifted into a sleep. She had slept only once since she had been taken by Dominion. There ride there was two days.

The next morning the guys packed up the stuff. They seemed in a rush. She couldn't help but wonder. She watched Legolas's strong arms lift his sack and his blond hair fall in front of his shoulder. He helped her up and then lifted her up on the horse. " I only brought three horses," she said forgetting there was four others. " Its ok," Legolas smiled. " I get my own," Gimli said grabbing the nearest one. " I get my own," Marion said. " I'm the tallest, kind of, well I'm bigger then you Legolas. Sorry buddy, share with one of the others, or you could run, but I doubt you'll keep up," he laughed jumping on a brown horse. He nodded feeling kind of nervous and angry with his friends.

" You can ride with me, besides you're the safest," she said helping him feel better and making the others angry. He smiled then nodded. She waited until he was behind her to give a flick of the reigns. The horse gave immense amount of speed. They held on tight as the horse's burst of speed out ran the others. They tried to ketch up and when Aragorn finally reached them a little Mariel gave another flick and the horse shot off leaving the others behind with out even breaking a sweat. She finally slowed the horse down to a trot, then a walk. Then when she didn't see them, she stopped completely. She then saw them run over the hill. Once they reached her they kept on going trying to keep passing them. She bounced in her seat and the horse went to a trot and it still beat them. The horse was amazing he didn't need to really try, it seemed he had no limit of speed. She laughed feeling free and happy for once. She loved horses all her life and now she was finally on one.

This was her dream, her and a man who she was in love with, they would ride off into the sunset as the people watched on by. She waited a second to look back and smile at him. He smiled back, he was happy as well. He hated Mordor and now he didn't have to go back in there for a friend. They finally came up upon a little village. They slowed the horses down, it was Gondor. The king decided to return to his people for a little. The others nodded as he asked permission with his eyes. He had neglected his position of being king.

He tried to hide his feelings about it. His fellow guards opened the gates letting him and his men in to the gates of Gondor. He looked up into a window to see Arwen standing there. She saw him and her eyes became alive again, she ran from the window and out to the front of the garden entrance. She ran out and jumped on him.

Her wet tears pierced his sad heart. He breathed in her sweet sent. She cried in happiness, her tears being carried in the wind into the village, and they all knew, there king had returned to there future queen. She cried louder trying to control her sadness and happiness. She was relieved to see her love alive.

" Arwen, Arwen, I can not stay more then a day. I was side tracked, we met some people on the way. We most help them and get the hafflings, finish what we set out to do, but I came back for you my love," he said looking at her. " You want me to come with you?" she asked. " yes, we have two other young woman, one who is believed to be elven by Legolas. Please the girls are feeling very you know, weird. Besides you can teach them your miraculous fighting techniques. That and I miss you," he said caressing her face. Arwen nodded yes.

Arwen then ran to her room and packed. She thought to herself if the other woman were prettier or if he found them attractive. It didn't matter he loved her, and she loved him. She grabbed her pack and went and fetched her horse. Her horse was a beautiful gray horse. It was more white then gray though. She brought the horse to a trot. They others were still on there horses. She nodded to the ladies. She was taken back by Marion's beauty. She found Sestina's hair little messy, and her make up a little messed up as well. She didn't care she was a polite person, so she would act as such. She nodded to them with a smile. They smiled back and showed the same curtsy. Legolas gave the horse a bounce and the horse that him and Sestina were riding walked up to were it was that Arwen was while its hooves clanked against the stone walk way.

" My lady Arwen," he said kissing her hand. " Legolas I'm so pleased to see you," she said smiling at them. " This is Sestina, she is elven, she needs a little help with her native language, she hasn't had much practice," He said letting her hand go. " Hi," Sestina said shyly. " Very nice to meet you Sestina my name is Arwen, Arwen Evenstar. I would love to help with that. Would you like help learning the art of the sword? And you seem rather fond of this one Legolas green leaf," she giggled. " Yes," he said bravely. " I would," sestina smiled showing her pretty dimples.

Aragorn smiled at his pretty soon to be bride. That was if he lived long enough for that. He loved Arwen with his heart and soul. He hopped onto his horse and rode down next to his love. They then walked down together. Sestina was happy with Legolas, at least that's what she thought. She couldn't stop smiling around him. She thought there was something wrong with her face. He was already in love with her in a way. He thought of her and how he wouldn't have mind staying in that prison for years as long as when he got out, she was there and they could be together.

There was more to her then ok looks. She was smart and funny, when she wasn't depressed, which wasn't often. But now that she got over what happened with Darien she was happy. She really was happy, she didn't care what could have been with the others. She knew that if she stayed with Dominion she would have wondered what could have happen with Legolas, and she wouldn't have had the chance. She felt sad, she knew that was why Dominion had done what he did, she would have wondered and become grouchy and all kinds of sadness.

They were finally out on the road heading down towards the shire. They were at a fast trot, all the horses tired out before Sestinas horse did. " what is your horses name any ways?" Legolas said. " well I always liked the name Strider," she said thinking about it. " Hey, that's my nick name," Aragorn said looking over at the two sitting on top of the enormous horse. " Oh should I not name him that?" she asked. "No go ahead," Aragorn said laughing.

They finally reached a place to stop and let the horses graze. There was a forest ahead, only they had never seen it there before. It was awkward, they decided to go around it. The horses were drinking at a nearby creek. Sestina sat on a log. She watched the trees in the dark forest sway back and forth. She stared deep into the heart of it some how... It was sad and lonely. It called to her. " SSSESSTINAA… Coomee hheeree," it seemed to whisper through the trees as it stretched out the words. She got up and walked to the forest entrance not even thinking. She seemed to be hypnotized as she was sucked into the forest.

Legolas felt the same way but he felt un safe instead, like the forest wanted vengeance on some one. He looked up from a map he was studying. He didn't know what to think for a second. He shook his head fast. " Sestina! No!" he yelled running after the shape that entered the forest.

The forest was dark and creepy, she herd noises of things never revealed to her ears before. She didn't know were she was going, but then again she knew were she was going. She just didn't know why. She traveled on straight. The brush getting thicker and harder to walk through. The trees seemed to lean to the other and whisper to the others in a timeless dance. She gulped and tried to stop moving, but what ever it was pulled her towards it. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to fall to the ground, but once more there was nothing. She was going to a place she didn't want to go willingly.

" Aragorn! Sestina! She went in there, she looked as if she was hypnotized!" he yelled to the man snuggling with his she elf. He jumped up and put down his cup of water. " You guys felt the calling as well?" he said thinking to him self. " yes, why?" he said quickly. "I thought it was me being stupid, it is a faint feeling though," Aragorn said lightly. " It is a strong feeling here though," Legolas said quickly again. " I don't feel anything, your all crazy," Gimli grunted. " I feel it, I under stand I believe. She felt a powerful hold since she is a human, like Aragorn and a elf like you and me Legolas," Arwen said standing from the spot she was laying. Her long purple dress fell to the floor and one strap covered one of her elegant shoulders keeping the gorgeous dress attached to her elegant skin.

" What makes you think this," Legolas asked. " well you and I felt it strongly, we are elven are we not? And my love Aragorn isn't elven but he is the race of man. She is both elven, and man. But she has Fairy in her, yes I could since that, there like nymphs there creatures of the forest," Arwen Evenstar said plainly. " Your right, lets go, follow the strong feeling you have, and I will follow my little one," Aragorn said grabbing a sword he had taken from his castle.

When she finally ended up were she was ending up she fell to the floor. The hold upon her had been broken. " Lareienia? My queen awaits you," a wizardly man said. " my name isn't Lareienia, its Sestina," she said shakily. " Yes my dear child, but your last name is Lareienia, your fathers name. She nodded slightly then shook her head yes. " Come," he said lifting his hand. When he grabbed her hand a rush of memories and things she should have learned rushed through her head. He then pricked her finger with a knife. She cried out as blood fell from her finger. She then lifted her hand to pull away and he went flying into a tree. She gasped and looked around as every thing got dizzy. She took a deep breath of air. He then came up behind her and injected something into her. " No!" she tried to yell flinging him into the nearest tree. " what have you done?" she asked trying to stand on her feet as she watched her hands.

They ran into the forest Legolas with a bow, Aragorn with his sword and Arwen with her sword. Gimli stayed with the horses and the shaky Marion. They closed there eyes and tried to feel the over whelming feeling. " the feeling is going away," Legolas said not sure what to be feeling. " Same here," Arwen said running. " oh god I shouldn't have left her," he said blaming his self. " Ah!" a voice boomed about less then a mile ahead. It was more of an angry cry then a scared one. Then birds flew from the trees they were nestled into. " What was that?" Arwen asked stopping holding her sword above her head. They then ran forward. They saw Sestina trying to keep her balance. As the old man lay at her feet.

Legolas ran up behind her, some how she herd it and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air until she saw his blue eyes. She dropped him and grabbed her neck. She ran to a tree and hid behind it. She muttered to her self and let out a scream of pain. She crawled away. " let her go," Aragorn said grabbing his friends shoulder. He looked at his friend for a second his eyes open then he looked to the way she disappeared, and shook his head no. Aragorn then let his friend go. He saw the brown curls upon the floor.

Her clothes had seem to be missing. He closed his eyes quickly as she moved a little. She turned over to him a little. She scrambled to another tree and put her knees to her chin. Her long brown curls reached the leaf filled ground. " You guys!" he said yelling out. He was crouching down to meet her level. She through her hands to her ears and screamed. Her hair looked longer and she looked a little different. They gasped when they saw the nude girl hiding behind her long curly brown hair. She looked around side to side as if it was the first time. She was shaking back and forth and muttering stuff in a language they hadn't herd.

" get the old man," Legolas said. Aragorn then went back to the place were the beat old man laid. He dragged the struggling man to the spot. " what did you do to her," he asked the old man. The man didn't respond. Legolas watched his love twitch and mutter to herself. " What did he do to you?" Legolas asked her. " Do, do, to me," she tried to speak. His heart had broken. He felt a pain shoot through him and then sat he sat down in front of her.

" Nothing that has anything to do with you guys, you should stop medalling. Just give me the girl and forget about any of this," he said dusting Aragorn's hand off of him. " what did you do to her!" he yelled pointing his bow and arrow at him. He threw his hand in there air. She screamed at the loudness. " be quiet, she is very sensitive at the moment. I helped her be re born. Now she can have a new start, a new life to remember. She was spoiled basically she was rotted away and deprived not living with her people. She needed to be loved and that excuses of a woman ripped her life away from her before it had began. Now she will slowly learn things, well technically, it will take a lot to make her remember the past. She has all her strengths she was born with. The prick of blood was done with a blade with a spell on it, it took the spell off of her, the one that Trichina performed on her. The antidote was to take her memory and old self away. So it kind of deleted her some how, it wont remind her of the past," he said proud of his creation.

Legolas glared at the man. " you may have just taken any hope of happiness from me," he said walking to Sestina. He went to help her up but she pushed him making him fly three feet. He got up and shook it off and muttered to, " wow," he then walked to her again. " Sestina?" he said looking down at her sadly. He looked into her eyes, they held no remembrance of him, and there happiness. " what," she managed to come out with. " You Sestina, me Legolas. Legolas loves sestina," he said using his finger.

" love," She muttered. " Come with me… please," he said holding his hand out nicely. " You, please… come, come with you," she said holding her hand out shaking in the freezing breeze. " Yes, Sestina come with Legolas. Legolas loves Sestina," he said walking her to the others. Her hair fall down far enough to cover a bit, but Legolas didn't care he held her behind him.

" Legolas, sestina," she said pointing at Legolas's head then to her. Every one nodded and smiled, every one except the old man. " she has to come with me," the old man said. " Over my dead and decayed body," Legolas said grabbing her closer. He looked at them amused for a minute. " You really think that she will come with you? She needs a lot to just get back the memory of who you are," he laughed loosening Aragorn's grip on him.

Thank you for reading it. I would like to thank Kiplee for fixing my stories for me, you rocky the boaty homey. Lol, I hope this worked out, just remember…

disclaimer: I don't own the lord of the rings, unfortunately. But no worries I own this story, just not the characters from the original LOTR series. I own Sestina, Marion, Darien, Trichina, Sillya, Malaya, Strider ( the horse) The plot, all the other goody two shoe ( just kidding) well all the characters I came up with. Have fun my peckers!!!!


	8. chapter 8

Hey every one, I saw the movie resident evil 2 apocalypse it rocked so if you don't like this chapter I'm sorry, I am making the character I created stronger. That movie inspired me.

Chapter 8 of Break away!

'The antidote…'

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful lord of the rings. If I did, I would be righting a sequel to the lord of the rings, and I would not be sharing this story, that and I would be dead or something.

" I'm sorry but she is staying with us," Aragorn said releasing the old man. " you have no right to take are last hope," The old man said holding up his staff. " Who are you?" Arwen asked standing by Aragorn now. " I am Chasten the priest of the Shandonien Fairies," The old man replied. " Fairies? But they don't exist," Legolas said holding the girl who was exploring his long blond hair. " That is were you are wrong," Chasten said reviling an opening to there land through a tree.

" I don't understand," Legolas said still standing in front of the nude girl. " she is her mothers heir, we had lost are last she fairy and her mother was taken away by the daughters father. We cant find her mother, Trichina kept that secretly in some place in her room. Now we will take the daughter, she is more powerful then her mother. The she fairies are the ones who hold the last of are magic, she holds the last of are magic," the old man said looking at the girl behind Legolas.

" Legolas maybe we should leave her here," Arwen said sadly. " No, we wont leave her here, she is coming with us. Her friend needs her, and I cant leave her," he said turning his head thinking. He sighed then looked at her. He sighed again. " Please, we need her," he said putting his staff down. " You don't look like a fairy to me?" Arwen said looking at him closer. " Of course I don't, I'm the priest, I'm a wizard who lost my powers to protect the fairies, but I cant always protect them. They need there princess.

" Fine," Legolas agreed sadly. He needed to let her go any ways, she doesn't remember him, and its not even Sestina any more. The old man made his way towards Sestina. He held out his hand and she hid behind Legolas more. " Go my love," Legolas said taking her hand in his and placing it in the old mans. Every one closed there eyes as she walked out from behind Legolas. " Hmm.. Were, were?" she said sadly trying to under stand. He watched her walk away a little bit.

  
"Aragorn, I regret not reviling my true feelings to her, and not telling her how much she means to me, now there is no second chance to tell her how I really feel. Some times at night, I watch her sleeping, and a thought crosses my mind, if I never wake in the morning, would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart, if tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I love her, did I try in every way to show her every day that she is my only one, and if she most face the world with out me, will the love I gave her in the past be long enough to last, if tomorrow never comes. So tell Arwen what your thinking of because tomorrow might not come," Legolas said sadly. " Don't worry Legolas, that day will come," he said putting his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

She turned around and looked over the old mans shoulder at him. He could see the confusion in her eyes. She closed her eyes for a second. A memory came back. Then she fell forgetting how to walk. Legolas wanted to run to her but the old man put his hand up to let him no to stay. He took out another dagger. He took her hand pricked it real fast. This time she didn't throw him. She was really nervous of what was happening. Her head was spinning. She was breathing heavy and looking left and right.

Legolas ignored The old mans denial of him going to her. He ran to her and placed his arms around her and lifted her up. She looked up at him for a second shaking. " It will be all right," he said holding her. " No its not," She said shaking. She felt the ground move. " What do you mean no its not," He said not sure what to say. " The, the, groun," she tried to say. " do you mean the ground?" he said holding her face so she would look at him.

She nodded. " The ground, it moves," she said trying to push him off. " Do you know who I am?" he asked her. " No," she said putting her hand to her head. " The ground, moving," she said backing into a tree; her long curls covering her nude body. " The ground isn't moving," he said. He then wanted to kiss her but stopped him self. " There coming," she said in a ringing kind of voice. " Who, who is coming," he asked her looking around. " Them," she said pointing to the group of orcs coming there way. She then fell down. They all got there weapons out. " your majesty I must get you out of here," the old man said grabbing her arm.

" No," she said wobbling a little. " Go," Legolas said pulling out his bow. She watched the first arrow fly, she could here it fly, she heard it all. She could here the orcs heavy feet ragging across the forest floor. She began to remember the time when they were being taken by the invisible men. The happiness. She remembered when she met Arwen and when Aragorn would use his sword, and Gimli his long beard. She remembered a little, but she remembered her love for Legolas the most.

" Keep the Orc away from her!" Legolas yelled. " Legolas?" she asked like she had just seen some one from a long time ago. " Sestina?" he asked turning towards her. " I thought you were a dream I had?" she said hugging him. She felt very uncomfortable when she realized she had nothing on. He didn't care any more he kissed her. She smiled when he pulled away.

" Yeah I'm glad for you being reunited, but we have big problems at the moment," Aragorn said holding his sword up. Arwen did to, she had never really fought this many orcs at once. Sestina didn't know what to do. " My lady, you have the strength of many men and orcs. You threw me high into a tree. Push that tree as if it was trying to fall onto you," The old man said bowing to her. She looked at Legolas, and he nodded. She pushed the tree and it went flying at the Orc. They all scattered as it took down ten of the orcs.

The orcs then lifted there weapons they had managed to find and attacked the group. Sestina hit the first one not knowing what to do. " Arwen take Sestina out of here," Legolas said wanting the girls to be protected. She nodded then ran to the naked girl and pulled her away from the battle. They ran towards the entrance of the forest. Ten Orc had just entered. Arwen held up her sword and got in front of the defenseless girl. Sestina closed her eyes realizing she was able to help fight. All of the things in that antidote help her realize what she was capable of. She was different she felt different. She felt her weaknesses and she felt her strengths.

She ran to the horrid creatures and held out her fist. The first one she hit, she didn't know how much strength she was to use. The Orc flew across the others and about six feet. She gave an oops look then kicked the other one. They all crowded around her. She was able to here when they could come behind her or on the side, she felt like they were moving in slow motion so she could get them easy, but the truth was she was just going really fast.

Arwen watched really amazed. Sestina jumped in the air and kicked two at once. She twisted around kicking the other. She finally finished them off. " Arwen I remember how to fight," she said happily. " Id say so," she said out loud. " she might have gained strength and power and skill, but she definitely isn't that bright," she thought turning her head and walking that way. " Lets help the others," she said running towards were Legolas was. She looked back at Arwen and kept walking that way. Arwen held her hand out to stop her. She walked face first into something large and fell back. She quickly covered herself and looked up at a extremely un happy ugly face. She shrieked then rolled over to avoid his blade. She seemed to have hit her head pretty hard since she jumped up and ran and hid behind Arwen. There was a new group of monsters that she hadn't seen before. It seemed to be a half sized troll and Orc thing.

" What do we do? I think it tried to kill me," she whispered into Arwen's ear as she shrunk down behind Arwen's back. " We most not panic now," she said trying to stay calm. " What happened to Legolas?" she asked Arwen. " I don't know," She said answering Sestina's question. She nodded then ran from behind her back. " Hi, um will you wait a second," Sestina said patting the creature mans shoulder. He looked confused for a second. He lifted his sword, she shrieked then socked him in the face. " did you see that, I controlled my strength," she said looking at Arwen. " Watch out!" Arwen yelled. " I know!" she yelled as she jumped up high dodging the blade. She landed on the floor and kicked up, the Orc was launched into the air. He landed onto the other three Orc like creatures. She then stood up. She ran towards the last conscious still standing one. She then ducked and slid avoiding his blade and her feet fell under his bringing him down to the floor as well. She sat up and fixed her hair to cover her nudeness. She then elbowed him in the face.

She lifted the monsters sword. She looked at it for a second. " Here, try this one," she said handing Arwen it. Arwen grabbed the sword and dropped it. " hey…" Sestina said picking it up. They ran towards were it was that Legolas was. " Legolas!" she yelled running to him. He looked over to her after he killed the Orc by him. She jumped as she waved. Her hair bouncing. As she ran she tripped over the body of a Orc. It then sat up and looked at her. Legolas pulled out a bow and shot it. It then fell down on top of her.

" Oof," she said as it knocked her down.

" Get off," she said pushing his head of her breast. " Get off her," Legolas yelled running after her. She hit his head off and his head went flying off of his neck and on to Legolas. He ended up flying back. She threw her hand to her mouth and ended up smacking herself on accident. He sat up shaking his head off, then shaking the orcs head off of him. She gasped and ran to him. " I'm sorry I'm trying to get use to how much power I have," she said feeling bad. " Were is the old man?" she said looking around. " he ran off like a chicken," he said rubbing his head. " I'm not my self," she said sadly. " What do you mean?" he asked. " I ( she grabs the closest sword to her and throws it. It goes though five orcs as they fall down stuck together.) am stupid, I don't pay attention, I'm clumsy. I use to be clumsy but I need to remember my old self, I need help," she said sadly. " Well, I fell in love with you when I saw you lying on that ground. that's why I promised… him… to take care of you. But ( a tear falls down his cheek, so then one falls down hers as well) I have not," he said sadly.

" You have my love," she said holding his face and brining it to his. " No I haven't, look at you. You cant even remember who it is I am talking about," he said sadly. " I remember him, I remember you, he stole my heart, and took it to his grave. But you dug it up, and you took it gracefully, as you watched over me. I resisted your love at first, but then I couldn't deny it. " Ill make you my world, give heaven and earth if you were my girl, give you my heart, be all that you need, show you your every thing to me, if you give me a chance I will love you like," he said holing her face. " Any were any time," she smiled kissing him. She took one of his arrows from his sack and threw it and got a Orc in the head.

She then got up and helped them with the orcs. Arwen ran there too and helped. They fought them all down. They ran out of the forest to look for there friends. They saw them there fine and able. They were sitting there talking and having fun. Legolas smiled holding his nude girl. Marion gasped and Gimli dropped his ax. " what in the name of whom ever is going on?" Gimli asked staring at the girl. Legolas got defensive and stood in front of her. " thank you," Gimli said shaking his head. " Any time, it was also the fact that I didn't want you looking at her," he laughed still holding her.

I am done for now ill write some more chapters later… bye bye for now…


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9 of Break away… 

Gimli just laughed at his friends little crush. Legolas was worried though, worried about what could possibly happen to them in the future, and if she would bring them down. Legolas loved her, he knew he did. He also knew he wasn't ready to love again after the last girl who ran off with his heart.

Urebriviel ( Dark swan) was a beautiful woman, Legolas remembered the day he feel in love with her and the day she took advantage of his love. Her long flowing blond hair, her crystal blue eyes, she was by far the prettiest of the she elves. She was naturally pretty, and naturally dumb, rude, and charming. She had every young Elvin and mortal man on her tail.

He turned his thoughts away from his ex lover and decided to let go of Sestina uncomfortably. He turned to the sound of horse hoofs. A couple of men on white horses jumped from there horses and bowed to the group. A man walked to Sestina and handed her a letter. She opened it and looked out at them.

" Who are you and what is this? I don't remember you, any of you," she said still a little dazed. They weren't paying attention to her voice but more like what was below. She stood behind Legolas and opened the letter all the way then peeked out from behind Legolas.

" My lady, you Iserith, has been noticed by our king Addramyr king of the rebellions, the mighty forces that defeated the evil that walked this earth. I my fine lady, am Taenyc, I am the finest of the kings men," he said winking at her. She just gave a look of disgust and turned her head away from him.

" We're not interested in meeting your king fine sir," she said seriously. Legolas turned around to her and shot her a look that she found odd. He turned back towards the heavily armored gentle men.

"We would like to meet your king you talk so highly of. What would we do?" Legolas said looking over seriously to the knight and then back to Sestina.

" Well, Elf the king would talk to Iserith and then after my wonderful king talks with the lovely Iserith; they will figure out when there marriage will be held," Taenyc said bluntly. Legolas waited for a second.

" My name is not Iserith it's Sestina and I am already into some one thank you," she said feeling as if her future was trying to be chosen before she even knew the options again.

" Sounds like a plan," Legolas said nodding his head not thinking straight. He looked over to Sestina who was now looking at him angrily. He shrugged then turned away from her and left her there still nude.

" Well my lady, your birth name was Iserith before your mother handed you over to Trichina who and gave you the name Sestina in her language," he said looking at her pleased with how much he knew about the nude woman before him. She kind of ran to Arwen for support. Arwen handed her a dress that wasn't to great looking, But it still covered her some what tan flesh.

" What do you mean? what does my name Iserith mean?" she asked trying to stall a little. Arwen looked to Aragorn for the problem with Legolas. Aragorn just shrugged.

" It means Sestina but your Elven name is Iserith, Iserith means Sestina in Elven, she knew that and named you Sestina," he said feeling smart. She quickly dressed her self, while Arwen and Marion covered her from the guys.

" My lady you may ride with me," a man said walking up towards her. She saw him come at her in slow motion. His good looks were over coming him.

" Oh dear," she seamed to breath out into her mind. She looked at the handsome man who was now bowing to her.

" And you my good sir are?" she asked her face flushing up real quick. She watched him rise from his bow and take her hand to kiss it. She giggled like a little girl again.

" My name is Lómebrilas, I am the brother of the king," he said bowing again. She was captivated by him. Just the way that he moved, the way he treated her.

" My lord, I thank you for your kindness, but why does your king wish to see myself. I am nearly only a run away orphan, I remembered!" she yelled happily. She looked over to Legolas who didn't even pay attention to her at all now and glared at him angrily. She turned towards the handsome man and her smile flew back up.

" Some one told us of your skill with fighting, and that is what we need, a woman who can defend her people. We need you my lady," he said bowing again. Every one else began bowing down as well, well except for the others, just the knights.

" I would not like to marry your king," she said feeling sad now, she wanted this man, she wanted Legolas. But neither wanted her. One wanted to get rid of her and the other wanted to get her to marry his brother and save his people.

" Please, we need you. The king has become greedy, he needs a woman to take his place. One day I will help you escape, if you just help us," he said softly so only those two could hear what he was saying.

" Very well your highness," she said taking his held out hand. The others looked at her in shock. Legolas looked up and smiled for some reason.

" What about me?" Marion asked the knights. They all looked at each other and snickered. Sestina became angry at the insult on her friend.

" You may all come, but first the lady must get to know our king. Then we will come and get you," the handsome man said lifting the girl on to the horse.

" Hey the other ladies can come, I'll escort them personally," he said lifting his eye brows. He looked over at Lómebrilas and shut up as soon as he got the evil look.

" How rude, leave my friends alone," she said lifting her hand to threaten him. The guy had a " oh no" look and began his white horse at a quick trot.

She let the man jump up behind her and get his horse off to a trot. She giggled at the feeling of a cute man behind her, she found it funny.

He looked back at her then pointed to the large camp and she looked at the smoke filling the sky. They stopped at a large camp and he helped her off the horse. She slid off gracefully. They then introduced the king. She expected a man, a strong man, a cute man, any kind of man. But it was a child of thirteen maybe.

" This, this, this is?" she began to try and say. He looked at her and then knew what she was expecting. He laughed at her stupidity which wasn't stupidity at all. She glared at him. Flipped her hair as if it was to do something and started at a speed walk then a jog then realized she needed to get away and ran for it. He laughed a second, then the young prince glared at him.

" Get her you fool of a man, and make sure she thinks you wan to be friends!" he yelled angrily in his immature voice. The man sighed then ran off towards the running girl.

"woman stop!" he yelled running after her. When he noticed she would not slow down for him he ran faster. He grabbed her arm to stop her. She didn't slow down so he flung her to the ground. She squealed and tried to get up but he just got on to her to hold her down. She tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

" You horrible pig, man what ever you are get off," she yelled with angry tears. Her life sucked she was always being attacked or hurt. She wished Legolas was here to save the day again, but in all reality she was wrong, he wanted nothing to do with her. Marion came up and noticed them, she was trying to sneak in the camp but knew that she would be caught. She looked over and saw the two on the floor.

" Hey! Get off of her!" Marion yelled as loud as she could. The man turned around to look at her but didn't get off of her. She gave up and just laid there breathlessly.

" What are you doing to her?" she said angrily her fist clenching. She saw the laughter in his eyes, she saw all his arrogance and it made her mad for once.

" We're just having a little fun, want to join?" he said getting off of Sestina and picking the tired girl up. Marion pounded her fist on the mans back. Sestina didn't care what happened to her any more, she might as well marry some one and get it over with.

**I take my time and I don't argue, a broken glass a portrait of you, I play off keys I'm barely into, forget the reasons I wont reason. Its not me who wanted fame, I just needed to. **

I cash my life and lost my I'D lepothy is all I see, leave the numbers all Behind me, you are all I got inside me, I don't need to be in caged I just need to rearrange.

I cant see you any more I cant leave right out the door, after all we been through I cant be with or with out you.

You finally made it on TV, its not the way you hoped it be. and all the pain and sanity wasn't relevant to me. And I don't think that I am what you keep telling me.

I cant see you any more I cant leave right out the door, after all we been through I cant be with or with out you.

With or with out you.. Its tarring us up and its breaking us down, I cant be with or with out you

( repeat three time the with or with out you)

I cant see you any more I cant leave right out the door, after all we been through I cant be with or with out you.

She sniffled and let him place her inside his tent. She looked up at him like he was the dirt of the world, something meant to be stepped on. She curled up and tried to stay away from him. He sat next to her and just sat there ignoring her silent sobs.

" I will not hurt you, I have no need to. If anything I have to protect you," he said trying hard to apologize.

" Was that your idea of an apology?" she said looking over at him. He looked at her nervous for a second. He sighed.

" I never apologize! Well, what ever yeah, I, I, I am," he couldn't seem to form the words. She sighed then took the lead.

" Your sorry, there I said it for you. What ever happened to that nice act of yours," she said looking over at him. She giggled then stopped trying to not let him know she was acknowledging his presents.

" You laughed… are we friends? I never really had some one who laughed at my jokes that wasn't a sexual one," he said looking down confusedly. For a tough young man, for some one so cute and arrogant, he sure was a softy.

" Yeah, friends, I guess. If you want," she said not sure what to say. He looked up at her. He thought for a second then he thought of something.

" Good! Then you'll go on a walk with me, I'll help you on what the king likes and stuff like that… ok? Would you like to go with me?" he asked nervously. She looked at him and nodded then they were off. They walked out side and into the nice lush forest. She looked around nervously and was waiting for a chance to run, even though they were now friends. She saw him looking away and found the chance she was looking for. She slowly crept off. He went to say something and turned to look her in the eyes. He looked in the direction. There was no girl there.

" Iserith!" he yelled beginning to run. She knew she would be caught and picked a really pretty flower and went back that way.

" Lómebrilas? I AM HERE, I saw this and thought it a lovely pick, here you may have it, the baby blue, looks kind of like you. Your eyes I mean," she said handing him the blue flower. He looked at her then to the flower and back to her. She smiled and laughed then walked forward leaving the stun man wordless there.

For some reason he couldn't find the words, he found this one act she did, amazingly sweet. But then again he thought that breast were the world to him, so. She looked back at him and then walked faster.

" Thank you… and, and I am sorry for miss leading you on about my politeness. I have been a jerk to you ever since you left the safety of the blond and dark haired men, the prince of Mirk wood, and king of Gondor," he said looking to her and hurrying to her side.

" The dwarf is pretty amazing himself, he would beat you quickly, tough cookie he is," she said looking at him and trying to hold back her smile.

" Don't hold back your smile, its calming for a man like me," he said looking away, feeling weird. She looked at him like there was something wrong with him, then to the ground.

"A man like you? Who are you servant and brother to the king?" she said looking at his flushed cheeks. He looked at her and waited a second before breaking the silent ness of the silent night.

" I, my lady, am a murderer, a servant as you said. I lost my place as king to my brother who is more then a little boy, when you are done, done… done getting married I will tell you who he really is," he said feeling horrible.

" Lómebrilas? What are you doing out here? I saw you leave with this girl… what's going on dear?" a woman said crossing her arms and letting out a breath into the cold air, turning it into smoke. She looked at the two who were side by side and waited for her mate to speak.

" Urebriviel? What are you doing out here honey?" he asked looking at his beautiful girl, a lovely blond elf. Sestina looked over at the pretty elf and was shocked at how pretty this blue eyed, fair haired elf was.

She never thought such beauty existed, especially one that she would see in person. She shuddered at the thought of this woman. She had no problems with her except she was ruining her plan, or was she? She placed her head down feeling like she was nothing, compared to this girl, she was nothing, body and look wise, but personality wise, Sestina was a winner, she was decent. Urebriviel was nothing but a sour woman with good looks. Sestina smiled at the pretty girl and then resumed her former insecure feeling.

( How Sestina feels…) _No one knows what its like to be the bad man, to be the sad man, behind blue eyes, and no one knows what its like to be hated, to be faded, to telling only lies. But my dreams they aren't this empty, as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, only lonely, my love is vengeance, its never free. No one knows what its like to feel these feelings like I do and I blame you, no one bites back as hard on there anger, as me. I'm not telling lies, but my dreams they aren't this empty as my conscious seems to be I have hours only lonely. My love is vengeance its never free. No one knows what its like to be the bad man, to be the sad man behind blue eyes. _

"Well my love, this is Iserith. She is marrying my brother," he said taking his future wife's hand and walking her to Sestina.

" Hello Iserith, which brother do you attend to marry? I bet its Lomita" she said looking at the woman and laughing in her head. To her no one was pretty, no one except herself. But for a woman like herself, to be beautiful, and lusted after by every man who sees her, she was bound to think and feel this way.

" Call me Sestina, and no I don't think that is the man who wishes me to marry him," she said feeling hurt by the sarcastic tone of a woman she didn't even know.

" She is marrying the king, Addramyr. He wished for her as his bide, as his queen, he has found a woman, so there for he will be king," Lómebrilas knowing what the woman he was being forced to marry would say.

" What! Kill her! You must be the king Lómebrilas, you must. If it means killing her do it, do it Lómebrilas just do it," she said grabbing the collar of his white shirt and shaking him around like she could do what ever she pleased.

" No, know your place woman, I will not kill her. We will talk about my place later, now go back to the tent," he said throwing her a side. Urebriviel didn't understand his change of decision. He would have never threw her like that.

"It's the woman," she thought to herself. She pouted then turned and stomped away. The two watched her leave in a tiff.

" I am sorry for the trouble I caused," she said turning and walking away from the man who watched his fiancée walk away. He then snapped out of his little mind conversation and looked in the direction of the walk away girl. To Urebriviel's acknowledgement, he didn't want to be king and that was why he acted that way.

" Wait, you caused no trouble, you saved me from trouble. You have helped me in a way that you don't know, that no one knows of," he said jogging up to her side.

"How? If you don't mind me asking?" she said stopping to listen. He stopped as well and turned towards her to answer her personal question.

" Because you saved me from being a king, a king I don't want to be. I want to be a king who his people love, not a evil king like my father wishes for the son who takes his place to do. He is evil, but me and my brothers are not, except Addramyr his first son," he said looking up towards the future wife of his evil brother.

" But… isn't? Isn't he the one?" she didn't know what to say as she tried to swallow. He looked from the ground to her then back to the ground.

" Yes, the man you will be marrying is evil. He isn't really thirteen, he had died when he was thirteen and that was like eight years ago. My father was so depressed of his first and favorite boy dieing that he found the dark magic in the evil castle of Saruman. After that he brought back my dead brother. Now since he was brought back with evil, he is evil and no longer a strong man, I heard you are good for changing a person, so I made him think you are the perfect of evil, when the truth is the woman I was once in love with is the prefect of evil. No one knows what its like to be faded to telling only lies, but my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscious seems to be. No one knows what its like to feel this way," he said letting a tear that hadn't fallen since he was taught to never cry.

" I know what it feels like, to feel lonely, to feel that you are nothing and you just want to stop existing. I know what it is like to hate every one for making you grow up faster then you wanted to, to have to do things you don't want to. I lived in a orphanage and was a slave, I was taken from my family. I hated my parents so long, when I should have hated Trichina. I think about it over and over again. I'll help you, prince of light," she said turning around to go back to the camp. He let out the breath he was holding in then followed behind her. When they reached the camp he showed her to his brothers tent. When he saw the nervousness in her eyes he said she could stay in his tent with him and Urebriviel. She was about to agree when she heard Aragorn shouting running out of the forest with the others.

" Let her go!" Arwen yelled lifting her sword. He put his hands up not knowing what was going on, then he noticed Marion the girl who tried to keep him from taking Sestina. He then put his hands down understanding what was going on.

" Marion! You guys its ok!" she yelled letting them know she was fine. Then the tent door flew open.

" Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! ( By the sea and stars!)" Urebriviel said walking out of the tent in a huff. She then looked forward and saw Legolas. When he caught sight of her he looked shocked, she didn't she looked a little excited.

" Ya naa lle ( who are you?)" Legolas said in elvish. She looked at him knowing exactly who he was. She smiled and lifted her head. Aragorn looked at his blond friend as if he was crazy.

" Amin naa Urebriviel," she said already knowing his mouth would drop. She looked pleased with his reaction.

" Urebriviel? Mani marte? ( What happened?)" Legolas said looking at her shocked that he had seen her again. She smiled at him then looked to her future husbands angry and curious face.

" This is Legolas prince of Mirk wood," she said trying to make him feel frustrated with her love for power. She smiled then looked back towards her past lover.

" You didn't answer my question," Legolas said angrily. She looked at him sadly, giving him the eye to be quiet around her fiancée. He looked down then walked next to Aragorn so that they could talk in elven.

" Legolas my friend, what is going on? What happened with you and that break down with Sestina?" he said curious of his friends odd behavior.

"This is my long lost love, the one I wanted to be with all my life," Legolas whispered to Aragorn looking at sestina then to Urebriviel.

" My friend, you don't know what you are talking about. Tomorrow morning, walk this supposed love of yours and talk to her really get to know who she is now, looks can be deceiving especially in this time," he said patting his friends back and taking Arwen's hand. She looked at him sadly, her brilliant blue eyes flaming with confusion and curiosity.

" Later my love, later I will tell you, I will help you understand," he said kissing her sweetly then releasing her hand to follow Legolas and the men who would set a tent for them all to stay in.

" My love, there is something you don't understand, its all going wrong," she said silently to herself.

" Arwen?" Sestina said walking over to Arwen and standing next to her. Arwen nodded then turned towards her behind them was the dark creepy but mystical forest.

" Yes Sestina, I understand your fears, as woman elves like our selves can feel the pain and confusion of our fellow woman elves. You are confused, but don't be. Things will turn out fine, you don't have to marry that king," she said hugging her. Sestina began to cry at the thought of what was about to happen. She looked up at Arwen before she began to speak.

" Arwen, I decided to marry the young prince," she said looking down sadly. Arwen looked shocked. Elf woman were never known to marrying men younger then them selves by so much.

" Why Sestina? Why do something like this, what about Legolas?" she said quickly and seriously. Sestina looked up from the ground to her newest friend.

" No one knows what its like to be this alone, to be pushed away, set aside. I have hours, and they'll be lonely. My love is now vengeance, that will never be free. I feel hated, to be thought of as a liar. I feel frustrated, and faded, for I know now he doesn't want me," she said sadly looking to the starless sky.

" Why do you put your self down so low, your more then this Sestina, you are needed by the fairy people, go to them," Arwen said quickly.

" My dreams they aren't this empty, as my conscious seems to be. I have hours, of nothing but loneliness. And now I have nothing but what is in my head, and I can not be a ruler," she said seriously.

" Why? No one thinks of you as a bad person, your not like that. You're not lonely that man keeps looking over here. I already know he isn't looking over at me," Arwen said pointing to Lómebrilas who had been caught looking over at them and turned away. She smiled then turned towards Arwen again.

" He is marrying the beautiful Urebriviel. The lady who now owns Legolas's heart," she said letting her smile fade slowly.

" I don't know about that," she said pointing to Legolas who was looking over at the two girls. He snapped out of his little spacing out moment then snapped his head away praying they didn't notice him looking over at them.

" No, she owns it, I was just a dent in what was taken from his bleeding chest," she sighed then went to walk to the tent that was now built. Before she moved something spring out and pulled the two girls into the forest. They screamed, but it was muffled by the large hands covering there mouths.

" Princess of the fairies, you will take your rightful place," they said dragging her. She kicked and struggled and looked towards Arwen who was doing the same. She watched as they dragged her farther and farther away from the place where her friends were. After a while they stopped and dropped the exhausted girls.

" let her go!" Sestina yelled to the rude brutes who had taken her and Arwen so rudely. They looked at her and she was shocked. They didn't look like fairies but they were very attractive men.

" Your highness, you didn't order it the right way," they taunted in away. She glared at them, she knew what they were doing. The moment she said I command you to release her this instant, or any royal command she would be claiming her thrown and she wouldn't due that.

" Well I cant command you since I am not royalty," she said throwing her head around proudly. This only enraged the attractive barbarians.

" Then she will die, under your own hand," they said lifting the girls. They looked at each other horrified at the thought of either one of them killing the other.

" why are you doing this? I can tell your not a fairy?" Sestina said angrily and felt like yelling. She looked as a tall muscular man walked out. He was very handsome but very rude and seemed a little un mannered.

" well its because, princess, if we deliver you to them then one of us, most likely me, will get to marry you and become king," he said laughing a little. Even though he was tall, muscular, and handsome she already hated him.

" I wont do it, and I wont kill my friend, I guess you'll have to kill me," she said honestly. She glared at his grin of satisfaction. It seemed like every attractive person of this age was some what arrogant or rude. She sighed at the thought of helping Lómebrilas with marrying his evil brother.

"Then we'll kill her our selves. We don't need the royal highness to do nothing, especially since your a woman, you woman are worthless, except when it comes to pleasing your husbands," he smiled at her then grabbed her hair. She kicked him then got up and lifted her fist. She was pretty sure she could take them on, that was until there was about thirty more that came out and after that she could no longer count.

" Arwen, I need you get up," she said holding out a hand to help her friend up. Arwen held her fist up as well, she was more into sword fighting instead of fist fighting. Then they realized they were in over there head when the men pulled out there weapons and started to laugh.

" Where is Arwen!" Aragorn yelled running towards Legolas. Legolas turned around while setting up his bed in the tent made to fit the whole group.

" What are you talking about? I last saw Arwen with Sestina," Legolas said standing up and dusting the little dirt on him off.

" Hurry, we most find them," Aragorn said frantically. They ran out of the tent and out into the Chilly cold night. They looked left and right and noticed Lómebrilas running and looking around as well.

" Aragorn, Legolas! Were is the lady?" he asked running to the two breathing deeply. They looked to him and then took in some air that surrounded there panicked bodies. The Chilly air nipping at there faces and leaving trails of white smoke in front of them.

" Your looking for Arwen as well?" Legolas asked shocked wondering if there was something going on between this man and his friends wife.

" No I am looking for the lady Sestina? Why is Arwen gone too?" he asked curiously. They looked at him like something bad had happened. When Legolas last saw Arwen, she was with Sestina. Now both girls are lost.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they turned in the direction of a woman's scream. They saw that it was in the forest, where the girls were standing a little more then a half an hour ago.

" Was that?" Lómebrilas began to speak before the others answered his question. They looked into the forest.

" that was Sestina," they said nervously just standing there like they didn't know what to do. Lómebrilas looked at the two like they were crazy for just standing there.

" Don't stand there, go in there!" he yelled at Legolas and Aragorn as he ran into the pitch black forest stumbling a little as he tripped over the large roots of oak trees and ferns. They ran in there as well making sure they had there weapons at there sides. They followed the sound of screaming and then there it was, they saw smoke from a fire and knew that it was them from the two woman shadows flying off of the trees. They ran faster knowing they were in the right direction.

" Let her go!" Sestina yelled louder and louder. They just laughed as they had the girls cornered. She grabbed one guy and flew him clear across the small camp into the fire putting out there only source of light.

The three men stopped no longer knowing where to run to. They tried to see the shadows coming from the moonlight peeking through the little holes in the clumped together trees. They heard something fly past them. They then noticed the large man laying beside them. They jumped then remembered Sestinas new powers of strength.

" Your royal highness, you know what to say to free your friend," the man said walking up to her and taking her hand as a joke, knowing it would anger her but she couldn't do anything considering the moment he went flying through the trees they would kill Arwen even if she pleaded and decided she would give in.

" If I do agree, when will you let her go," she said taking his hand and trying to not cry, but it was to hard.

" As soon as you take me as your husband, come with me," he said pulling her towards him. She flinched as he went to kiss her. She screamed as a arrow came flying and hit him in the back. He just turned around and pushed her to the ground. Arwen ran down to her side and held her. Arwen knew it was Legolas who shot the bow, since he was the only one who could shoot the way he did.

" Its ok," Arwen whispered to the crying girl as she watched all the men leave them and go after the three dark figures standing in the shadows of the large trees.

" Arwen, who saved me from his nasty lips?" she asked curiously. She knew that Aragorn could shoot arrows but that one flew completely straight and it seemed that he hit him in the exact spot that it was wanted to hit.

" Why didn't you shoot him in the head?" Aragorn asked Legolas looking at the angry man who was walking there way.

" I was afraid I might miss barely and get her," he said lifting his bow and shooting him in the head now. The man didn't stop walking. The arrow stuck out of his head and he still moved. Lómebrilas held up his sword and swung it taking off his head. The mans head rolled to Legolas's feet the blood not even spilling from the severed head.

" Oh my god," Aragorn said watching a new less attractive head grow back on the mans body. The girls shrieked and then Sestina remembered something.

" Don't kill him any more! The more you hurt him! The less it hurts him! He can only die by magic! He is a Lanneret Barbarian!" she yelled rolling her hand in a ball. The head was fully grown now and he just turned around walking towards Sestina who blew his cover.

"You know what, your done for, take your best shot and do what you do but face it… you'll never be king and your number is up, fate has finally found you," she yelled at him standing up and waiting for the others to help.

She watched as the man who tried to kiss her, well what he really would have been doing was sucking out her strength and powers walk towards her. She let him swing the first hit as she dodged.

" What did you want to do that? I see the way your looking at me. Did you lose your mind?" she said trying to anger him. He then threw a harder punch and lost his balance and fell on her. She squealed then pushed him off and jumped up fast. She took her hands and threw her hands out like she was dusting something off and blew him up. She fell to the ground trying to avoid his blood. All the men started to scatter nervously.

She took a deep breath and helped Arwen up and they ran to the guys. Sestina ran and hugged Lómebrilas. He looked shocked but he didn't care he hugged her back. Legolas was the most shocked out of them all. Aragorn wasn't shocked at all, after what happened about Legolas trying to get rid of her. She started to cry and Lómebrilas told her it was all right now. She thanked him for saving her.

" What do you mean? You saved us," he said laughing at the thought of how for once he was the loser.

" Well if it wasn't for you, I would have never known that he was one of the worst creations, he is a week race, there is very few left. Those other men were regular barbarians I sensed no magic in them," she smiled at her newest captor.

" Well, it was Legolas's bow and arrows that started it," he said looking over to the frustrated man. She looked at him but didn't want to talk to him.

" Thank you Legolas. Thank you Aragorn for coming as well, it means a lot," she said looking over at them still hugging Lómebrilas not wanting to let go. He felt weird with her touching him, not in a way were he wanted her away, but a safe weird, a weird that told him that for once it was something real hugging him and not some one fake. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

She to felt safe, but she felt sad. Her heart belonged to Legolas, but she found that he was more then a attractive brute. He was a charming, kind, sad, not so bad attractive brute. She hated Legolas but then again she loved him. Every time she thought about him, she knew. Legolas felt hurt for some reason, but he quickly forgot and went back to his fantasies about Urebriviel.

Sestina looked at Lómebrilas who was looking at her as well. They smiled and looked away. Legolas noticed the flirting and just walked ahead. She wasn't sure what to do with her new attraction to this man. She seemed to like so many guys she didn't know what to do. There was her first love Darien, then she had a small thing for Legolas, then there was her dark haired love Dominion, then there was Legolas, now there was Lómebrilas and Legolas. She noticed a pattern. She liked guys with the a D or L in there names. She focused on the pain, the only thing that was real to her now.

_I hurt myself today to see if I still feel, I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real. The needle tears a whole the old familiar sting, try to kill it all the way, but I remember every thing. What have I become, my sweetest friend, every one I know goes away in the end. And u could have it all my empire of dirt, I will let you down, I will make you hurt. I wear this crown of thorns upon my liars chair, full of broken thoughts, I can not repair, beneath the sands of time the feelings disappear u r some one else, I am still right here, What have I become, my sweetest friend, every one I know goes away in the end. And u could have it all my empire of dirt, I will let you down, I will make you hurt. If I could start again, a million miles away, I would keep myself, I would find a way._

She looked in front of her where Legolas walked by himself. There was something different about him, he seemed to not be him self. When they reached the camp she walked to the tent and said bye to Lómebrilas then went off to the tent. She found a piece of paper and thought of writing a letter. She finished it up and placed it on Legolas's bed in the boys tent, then ran to her tent to lay down.

He walked into the tent and found the note on his bed a long with a simple flower. He thought it was from Urebriviel and he ripped it open and began to read.

" I told you I'd leave a light on, in case you ever want to come back home, you smiled and said you appreciated the gesture, I took your every word to heart, cause I cant stand us being apart. And just to show how much I really miss you. Every light in the house is on, the back yards bright as the crack of dawn, the front walk looks like a run way light, its kind of like noon in the dead of light, every light in the house is on, Just in case you ever get tired of being gone, every light in my heart is on. If I should ever start forgetting, I'll turn the lights off one by one, so that u can see I agree its over, but until then I want u to know, that if you look south you'll see a glow, that's me each night waiting to hold you. Just in case you ever do get tired of being gone, every light in my heart is on. 

Sestina…"

He then looked back to the moment she said she would wait for him, and all he said was ok. He set down the note, and sat beside it placing his hands to his head. Aragorn walked in and sat beside his blond friend. He looked at Legolas and grabbed the letter knowing that Legolas wouldn't care, they had been friends for a long time now. He read it then looked to his elf friend.

" What do you think now?" he asked Legolas. Legolas looked over at him not sure. Something had gotten into him and he knew it. He wasn't the same Legolas any more, or for now.

" I am thinking that… she was a mistake," he said feeling bad at the way he said it. He didn't know what had come over him to say it or feel this.

" What did you just say?" Aragorn said shocked with his friends behaviors. Legolas got up and walked out of the tent. He saw Sestina walk into her tent. She turned real fast and saw his angry face. He was willing to just be friends, but she wasn't going to live with that. He decided to go talk to her.

" Legolas… Nae saian luume' (It has been to long)," a seductive voice said coming from behind him. He turned around to see Urebriviel standing there, so close that he could feel her warm breath.

" Lle naa vanima (you are beautiful)," Legolas said touching her face. She smiled at his complement and kissed him.

" Lle naa blighter Legolas (you are a mighty warrior Legolas)," she said kissing him again. He quickly pulled away un sure of what was going on.

" No, what about you fiancée, of a brute," he said thinking of the women he has seemed to lose to him.

" He my love, is nothing to me but a step closer to becoming queen. That is all I want in a man, any man. That was all I wanted until you came along, a man who had power, but he was weak and he found that wench of a woman, now he seems to care for her as if I don't exist. With you at least I feel loved, my love I feel like a real woman, prince of Mirk wood," she said grabbing his collar and pulling him to her so that she could poison him with her kiss.

" My lady, I cant do this. You are getting married," he said pulling away from her kiss. She let a angry breath escape her blood red lips and glared at him with fire in her eyes. Her black hair seemed to fall to her knees swaying with the flexible wind.

" You, you left me. Why did you go?" he said angry pushing her off of him once again. She got frustrated again with people pushing her off of them today.

" Because you were to much for me. I was to in love with you and I knew you had a thing for the stable girl," she said lying.

" I was only friends with Denali, she and me never once thought of each other in any other way. I only loved you," he said calming down and falling back under her spell. He tried hard not to think of Sestina who looked like a slug compared to the beauty of Urebriviel. She said good night and ran to her tent where her fiancée was already sleeping.

She waited until every one in the camp was a sleep. She crept out of the bed and walked to the tent were Sestina was sleeping in. She saw the peaceful girl in a un peaceful dream. She held out her hand and a dagger appeared. She slowly crept to her side and put her hand over Sestinas mouth and stabbed her in the side missing her target since Sestina was struggling. Arwen woke up when she heard something break. She flipped on her lamp and saw Urebriviel on the ground with blood on her hands. She jumped up and threw the knife at Arwen which she jumped out of the way in time and threw it at the run away woman and got her on the back. Sestina cried out for Arwen.

" Its ok Sestina," she said waking up Marion and then running to Sestinas side. She grabbed her hand and screamed for help. Legolas ran out of his tent and saw Urebriviel trying to get out of there with a dagger in her back. He ran to her and grabbed her.

" Who did this Urebriviel?" he said his eyes filling with tears. She pointed to the tent and tried to breath, but the coldness and the blood was to much and she felt like she was winded and she couldn't really do anything to help it.

"Sestina, she is jealous I went in there to borrow some advice about you, and she attacked me, when she didn't succeed her little brown haired friend helped," she said trying her hardest to make her lie sound real.

" Don't worry my dear, just hold on," he said lifting her into his arms and placing her in the doctors tent. The doctor looked over her and said she needed three stitches since the wound wasn't that bad. She threw a fit saying she was dying and that she needed more then that. So they gave her a drug to shut her up. Mean while Legolas went to the tent and started yelling.

" Legolas calm down!" Arwen yelled taking him out side before he could see what was going on in there.

" Were is she? Were is she I'll kill her," Lómebrilas said walking out of the tent looking around. Arwen told him to go back in there.

" Why do you care Lómebrilas? You care nothing for her," Legolas said angrily and tired at the same time.

" How dare you! I care more for her then you do. You hurt her and you don't even know it!" he yelled pulling out his sword and holding it out.

" I have loved her before you even knew her! She was mine and you took her away! She is the most beautiful woman in the world and I deserve her! Not you!" Legolas yelled pulling out his bow and a arrow.

" You guys calm down!" Arwen yelled walking in between the two. They still glared at each other and breathed angrily.

" No… He thinks he loves her when he doesn't," Lómebrilas said his lips tightened and he was breathing deeply his dark blond hair only visible in the light of the moon, and the lanterns.

" I do!" Legolas yelled making Arwen jump. She then pushed both of the muscular men away from each other.

" Then why were you willing to give her up like that! Its your fault! Now she is going to die!" Lómebrilas yelled angrily.

" They said she only needed three stitches and I didn't let her go… wait are we talking about the same girl?" Legolas asked not so sure what was going on and who they were fighting over.

" I am talking about Sestina. She is in there dieing because that wench of a fiancée of mine tried to kill her in her sleep," he said calming down a little.

" I am talking about Urebriviel, she wanted information on me and Sestina got jealous and tried to kill her," Legolas said thinking for a second.

" Your wrong, oh my. I know what it is, she pulled the same trick on you that she did on me. She said that you were the only guy to make her feel like a real woman? Any ways she was trying to get me to kill Sestina for a while now so that the future king cant get married before me and so we then become the Rulers. But I said no, and she wants to be a ruler so bad," he said looking in on the woman who saved him from a life much worst then he has it.

" So Sestina didn't try to kill her?" Legolas asked feeling bad for all the things he did, like miss leading her and not following his instinct, which was he could never really love any one the way he loved her. He never had so much to lose, and now he is shaming. She taught him so much. It should be easy for a man who is strong to say he is sorry or to admit he is wrong, and he never lost anything that he missed, but he had never been in love like this. He would do anything she wanted him to, he is standing there for all the world to see, he is willing to do anything to win back the heart he threw away.

All in his life he never found what he couldn't resist, what he couldn't turn down, he could walk away from any one he ever knew, but he couldn't walk away from her. He had never let anything have that much control over him. He made himself a world that worked out for him, but now it was her world, he has never had so much to lose. He never really need to know what was going on with any one but him and the fellowship, that was all his life was. The prince of Mirk wood, and one of the fellowship members, now he forgot all about that. All he could think about was what she was doing now, he only knew one thing she was doing now, and that was breaking his heart.

__

Last time I saw her it was turning colder, but that was years ago, last I heard she had moved to bolder, but were she is now I don't know. There is something about this time of year, that spins my head around, takes me back makes me wonder what's she doing now…

cause what she is doing now is tearing me apart, filling up my mind and emptying my heart, I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows, and I wonder if she knows, what she's doing now?

Just for laughs I got her old number, but no one new her name, hung up the phone, sat there and wondered if she'd ever done the same. I took a walk in the evening wind, to clear my head some how. But tonight I lie here think what's she doing now?

cause what she is doing now is tearing me apart, filling up my mind and emptying my heart, I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows, and I wonder if she knows, what she's doing now?

what she is doing now is tearing me apart, filling up my mind and emptying my heart, I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows, and I wonder if she knows, what she's doing now?

I hope you all liked it, I know that it has been a while since I last put up a chapter. But I hope you like it any ways… if you have any questions, or anything you can leave a review or email me too J ! BAT! à !


	10. Chapter 10

Just so every one knows… this is based off the movies, the characters are based off the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and sadly never will ( unless I can change his will says in with a evil grin) but until that happens I only own Sestina and all these new characters… man I wish I owned Legolas and Frodo, there so sexy, I would make them be my love slaves rubs hands together greedily

Chapter 10 of break away…

He walked into the tent not sure what he would or could do. He saw her laying there not to badly hurt but still she didn't deserve this. He felt horrible as if it was all his fault. He saw her look towards him weakly. She then looked away angrily at the nerve he had to talk to her now.

" Lómebrilas? Where are you?" Sestina yelled as loud as she could. She was afraid of what was happening, she may have not been to badly hurt, but there was a lot of blood loss. She smiled at Lómebrilas but she felt fake, she really wanted to smile at Legolas who just walked out of there.

" What is going on? Were you to an item?" Lómebrilas asked curiously. She looked at him for a second then nodded yes. He sighed.

" Well why didn't you tell me?" he asked a little fumed. She didn't understand his sudden anger. But she never really understood him. She had always chosen guy's who had something wrong with them. Darien he was very unpredictable and waiting for a anchor to save him. With Dominion he was evil, and then he couldn't make up his mind what to do, he was just as confused as the next. Legolas was a good guy, but he seemed a little shaky about something, like he knew something, something that kept changing his mind about her. Now there was Lómebrilas who was all and in-between. With her every one was her friend, she could never be sure.

Looking to the opening of the tent she noticed something. She noticed a person staring at her, but it wasn't Legolas or Lómebrilas. She recognized him, it was Darien who had died a while ago. Sitting up she took a deep breath and stared at the man just staring at her. She scooted a little over and tried to hide from the un forgiving eyes of her former lover. She didn't remember who had killed him, or what the weapon was, only that he fell and he no longer was there.

" Darien?" she asked getting up and walking bravely to the door. He nodded and just leaned angrily on the door. She didn't understand. How could some one who died merely a month ago be here. How could a lover come out of the past? Back from the sands of time? His sand ran out, and still he is here. She stopped in front of his large figure.

" Why Darien? Why?" she said hitting him and crying at the same time. She just let his cold hands touch her again. His hair swaying in the breeze. She looked up into his eyes and saw his soul.

" Why what? I don't have much time, I need to say good bye to move on," he said touching her face. She let another tear fall to the floor shattering her heart. It made the walls in her heart come tumbling down.

" Why did you leave?!? Why, I needed you! More then anything! Moer then anyone!" she yelled hitting him again but he just grabbed her hands.

" I left you so that I could see you live the life you were meant to live. You don't understand," he said pulling her close. The room was white and they seemed to be some were else, in a garden of white.

"You don't understand! I understand every thing! We were meant to be and you threw that away!" Sestina said angrily.

"You were always a good yeller…"He laughed joking around and holding her hands and looking in her eyes. "I understand that we were at that time meant to be, and then my time was up. I died happy, but I cant go on happy, if you don't move on… if I don't move on," he said putting his head down.

"No! You're not listening! I wont move on unless its with you… and your not staying?" she said not understanding her emotions. She wanted to hit him, or hurt him for the pain he caused her.

"You must find some one to call your own. I have to find some one where I am. I love you though, I always will and no girl will amount to you," he said letting her go.

"No! if you walk now I will hate you forever!" she yelled turning around and walking in a direction she didn't know.

"Sestina! Don't do this now!" he yelled running after her. She just let the steam radiate off of her so she wouldn't hurt her dead lover. She just wiped her silent tear and kept walking.

"Sestina I love you! And I can see every thing you've been through! I know your relationship with Legolas!" he yelled running after her. Sestina turned around and stared at him with an angry face.

"You don't love me, you left me! And as for that fool of a elf, I want nothing to do with him," she said crossing her arms.

"Right now, you wish he was with you. Holding you and telling you I am a bad dream," he said honestly knowing that she wanted him in her arms so bad, even a little more then she wanted Darien.

"No I don't! I wish that you loved me! Or no I wish for Dominion! Or Lómebrilas!" she yelled frantically.

"I love you! Except it! But we cant be, we just cant… Be!" he said getting flustered at the fact that he was hurting her. He didn't know how much she really did love him, he only knew that she loved Legolas as much.

"Maybe I am through with you… oh Valor I'm not. Please just please why cant we be?" she pleaded turning towards him.

"Because I am dead," he said taking her in his arms. She sniffled a little and then returned his embrace.

"Oh… yeah… I forgot, good point," she said sadly into his white silk shirt. He just sighed as if this was what he had been waiting for all his life. She looked up into his eyes sadly then pulled away.

"You have to go now, its not your time," he said stroking her face softly. She looked at him awkwardly as she felt a jolt and she bounced. All of a sudden a gust of wind pushed her towards a portal.

"Wait I have something else to say, please wait a moment…" Sestina said knowing that she needed to let him go. She bit her lip as he held her there so that she could say what they both needed to hear.

"I too have something to say to you, something to help you move on. You came to me uncompleted, down and defeated, feeling all alone, you think your dreams are passing by you, deep down inside you, your running out of hope, if you could only see what I see, you'd see the woman you wish you could be, if you could only see, what I see, You. You're my strength, the light that guides me, the angel beside me, the path that I had walked, when I woke up you're the one I wanted, the one I held on to when I started to fall. If you could only see what I see, you'd see the woman you wish you could be, if you can only see what I can see… you. Wish I could help and make you believe, in all you are… you don't have to be everything to every one, every bodies one, cause baby you're and always be everything to me. Good bye Sestina," Darien said kissing her good bye as the gust of wind continued to pull her to the portal.

" No! help!" she yelled holding her hand out. He walked towards her and kissed her a last time and disappeared she then flew back into the portal and woke up.

" She is alive!" the doctor yelled. She looked around them room frantically. She looked left and right and then decided to speak.

" Darien!" she yelled looking around more. She went to get up but felt sharp pains. She fell back down and the healers held her so she couldn't move and lose more blood after the stitches.

" Who is Darien? Is she ok?" Lómebrilas asked looking around. Legolas looked to the floor. He realized something that he hadn't before. He knew that he promised to not hurt her, as if Darien already knew they would be together.

" That's her first love. He died to save her, and now she wants him more then she wants me," Legolas looked at her as she breathed heavily.

" Of course, you left her high and dry for a horrible person," Lómebrilas said angrily again. Sestina looked up and seemed to pass out.

" Not again! The stitches came out! Get the stuff she is bleeding worst!" another healer yelled quickly.

Out of no where it seemed that Legolas passed out as well. He watched his memories from the beginning of the fellowship to the end of Sauron. He noticed that his memories of Sestina where better, more fun, and happier then he had been; even with Urebriviel.

He noticed a cry of frustration. He looked around and noticed the beautiful trees of a ever green forest. He noticed that he wasn't in his daily out fit, but in something much nicer. Something he had worn while he was Legolas the prince of Mirk wood, and not Legolas prince of Mirk wood on a journey to save middle earth.

Legolas noticed a rustling of the bushes and he went to check it out. The bushes seemed to move and part and something pounced out onto him. He threw what it was over but it clung to him. They rustled around a second and the girl landed on top of him.

" Sestina?" he said at the girl who had a dagger in her hand. Her attire was different from what she wore before. It was a long purple dress with long slits, which made it easier to move for her.

She began to breath heavily, knife still at hand. Sestina looked down at him a little nervously, as if she wasn't sure it was Legolas.

" Legolas?" she said putting the dagger closer to his throat as if his name made her want to kill him more. He looked up and nodded to her question.

" I could slit your throat here and now," she said pressing it to his throat. He didn't understand her weird behavior. Then he knew that she wouldn't kill him, he wouldn't let her kill him. He grabbed her wrist and threw her over. He held her hands down as she struggled.

" Why do you hate me?" he said holding her down. She started to struggle more and more, and finally she stopped.

" Ita'istar, ilfirin nausa ( illusionist, Immortal imagination )," she said turning her head away from him.

" What do you mean by that?" he asked looking at her. She turned and looked him in the face her bottom lip trying to push upwards.

" Dethroner, Utinu en Loki rim, Amin delotha lle! ( deceitful one, son of snake (dis honest person), I hate you! )!" she yelled and tried to get away as her mouth filled with angry and hurtful words.

" Will you calm down, Melamin, Mela en' coiamin… Amin mela lle ( will you calm down, my love, love of my life… I love you)," he said seriously. She looked at him with watery eyes. She was flustered but she didn't know what else she could do. " Lle wethrine amin ( you deceived me)," she cried. She let her sobs fall faster and faster and faster. She loved him still and she wanted him, but still he hurt her. She looked up at him and waited for him to say something." Mankoi lle uma tanya ( why did you do that!)?" Sestina yelled and asked at the same time. She sniffled as he thought of a way to answer her.

" I was afraid, and you have no idea how Oio naa elealla alasse', ( I was afraid and you have no idea how ever is thy sight a joy,)" he said not sure what to say.

" Go away Legolas," she said angrily as she stopped struggling. Her voice sounded damp and cold, harsh and lost. It sounded… disappointed.

" Will you love me again?" he asked gripping her wrist tighter and pushing them to the ground. She just stared off blankly.

" Lucky for you Nadorhuan, there is no magic here, I cant use magic as well, ( lucky for you cowardly dog, there is no magic here, I cant use magic as well,) " she said plainly.

" Answer me Melamin, ( answer me my love,)" he said looking into the shadowy eyes that were once a fiery blue. Legolas knew he had to try and butter her up with sweet words.

" No!, maybe! No! I don't know!" she cried out loud. He looked down at her eyes again. They looked normal, but red, from her hollow tears.

" Please, I know I did you wrong. I know I messed up big time, but please…" he said trying to convince her to love him again.

" I cant just say I love you again, and actually love you. You broke that when you let me go and gave me freely to those men. You broke me, and I blame you for the losses I went through. I could have been a queen, and been loved by Dominion, but I loved you and I came for you. I could have lived happily ever after, with, with Darien, and now… I could live happily ever after with Lómebrilas… or be a queen and change the future of these people by marrying Addramyr," she said sounding hollow inside.

He sighed then leaned forward a little. He whispered to her how he felt, and that she meant every thing to him. She looked up to him and shook her head that she didn't understand.

" None of them could ever love you the way I do. I know I made mistakes, and I know I changed my mind for like one second and you know what I mean… but believe it or not, I love you Sestina," he said looking down into her blue eyes.

"You chose her over me Legolas, you made your choice! your such a, such a bad word, I cant think of right now!" she yelled not wanting this mushy crap. She was to pissed for anything he could say.

( ok this is a poem I wrote… I didn't write it… I was listening to music and decided to make a remix of how I felt with some lyrics.. Here is a little bit to represent Legolas's thoughts…)

_**I cant, I cant pick up the pieces, and I've thrown my words all around, but I cant, I cant give you a reason, I feel so broken up and I give you up.. I just wanted to tell you so you know **_

_**here I go…**_

_**I scream my lungs out and try to get to you, you're my only one I let go, you are my only, my only one.**_

_**I made some mistakes, let you down, and I cant, I cant hold on for too long, I ran my whole life into the ground, and I cant get up when your gone, something's breaking up, I feel like giving, up I wont walk out until you know…**_

_**You're my only one I let go, you're the only one I let down. **_

_**Here I go, so dishonestly leave a note, for you my only one, and I know you can see right through me, so let me go, and you will find some one. **_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out to try to get to you, you're my only one I let go, there's no one like you, you're my only, my only one.. My only one! My only one! My only one!!!!!! You're my only, my only one! ( sad music plays) **_

_**Staying up all night, staying up all… night.**_

_**There's a place on corner street, we were both 18 and it felt so right…**_

_**If I could find you now, things would get better, we could leave this town and run for ever, take me away. **_

_**And I wrote this letter in my head, cause so many thing were left un said, this could be the one last chance to make you understand..**_

_**I'd do anything just to hold you in my arms, to try to make you laugh cuz some how I cant put you in the past, I'd do anything just to fall asleep with you, will you remember me cuz I know I wont forget you. **_

_**Maybe if after all these years, if you miss me have no fear, I'll still be here, waiting.**_

_**I close my eyes, and all I see is you, I close my eyes, I try to sleep I cant forget you, naa naa naa and I'd do anything for you!!!!! **_

_**I'd do anything to hold you in my arms… I'd do anything to fall asleep with you, to fall asleep with you, with you…**_

_**I'd do anything.. To fall asleep with you, I'd do anything there's nothing I wont do, I'd do anything, just to fall asleep with you, I'd do anything cause I know I wont forget you.**_

_**Another day is going by and I'm thinking about you all the time, but your out there and I am still here waiting. **_

"What bad word?" he asked laughing a little. She started to get a little flustered. A little? She was really flustered.

"Are you laughing at me?" she said angrily her hands were still being held down. He nodded a little.

" Oh that's it you're cut off," she said angrily. She then turned her face so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"From what?" he laughed again. She looked back and glared. He was still finding her amusing. She just wanted to hit him, but his grip was to hard.

"From talking to me, go away!" she yelled angrily. He gave a ouch look, then laughed. When he saw the tear he realized she was very serious.

"oh god… I'm so sorry. I thought you were playing," he said getting up and letting her go. She just wiped it away and sat up. She just looked at him then away.

"I never was playing around, this is all just a game to you isn't it Legolas, don't be so naive. I'll never forgive you. You took so much away," she said sadly. She sighed and wiped the following tear.

( these words that Legolas is about to say is a song… so I am putting it in a song format. Its Travis Trit best of intentions. )

" I had big plans for our future, said I'd give you the whole world some how, I tried making good on that promise, I thought I'd be so much further by now, never could build you a castle, even though you're the queen of my heart, but I've had the best of intentions from the start.

Now some people say I'm a loser, cause I seldom get things right, but you make me feel like a winner when you wrap me in your arms so tight, please tell me you'll remember, no matter how much I do wrong, I've had the best of intentions all along.

I give you a ring and I promised you thing I always thought we'd do, but my best laid plan, slipped right through my hands, to show my love for you, and if you could read my heart, you'd know with out exception, it was all with the best of intentions.

So here I am asking forgiveness, and praying you'll understand. Don't think I take you for granted, girl I know just how lucky I am. Though you deserve so much better, you wont find devotion so true, cause I've had the best of intensions, girl I've had the best of intentions, yes I've had the best of intensions loving you," he said placing his head on her shoulder.

" You do take me for granted. As if I am just something you can turn on or off. As if I can wait for you forever. You gave me up willingly," she said crying a little more not wanting to have this conversation. "How do I know you won't just do it again?"

" You don't understand, it wasn't me, I knew I was really over with Urebriviel, she used her witch craft to bring back my infatuation feelings for her. I realized when she tried to kill you and pretended that she was hurt, and said she was dieing over a dang scratch needing some stitches. I love you Sestina, I do please don't do this," he said sadly. He looked into her sad eyes and could see her trying to understand and forgive him. He then knew he needed to prove to her. She nodded slightly and looked towards him and hugged him.

" So am I still cut off from talking to you?" he asked adding to all of his thoughts. She looked at him blankly and then he stopped smiling. She laughed at that, then he smiled embarrassedly.

" No your not. Your not cut off from talking to me any more," she giggled then went to sleep on his arm. He smiled and fell asleep as well.

authors note

Hey every one! How are you all?!? Good I hope! Well I wonder what will happen next? Will they return home? Will they be stuck in this place forever? What is this place? Was this just a dream the other dreamed up? Or is this a weird mind link that elf's could possibly have? I wonder I wonder. So many questions. Well I'll have to see what I see, see what I know, do what I think, and hear what you speak! Hee hee I love to rhyme, even when it's in no time. Haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haa haaa haaa haa haa haaa haa haaa yeah yeah yeah Bat!!!! à ! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I aint going to be another fish in the crowd, your gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud! ( what song is this from? )

( cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel like I am strong enough, cause I am broken when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right when I'm going.) what song is this from.

Any guess anyone? Well if you figure it out then show the world your smarts!


End file.
